Fire To Ice
by Shifty Eyes Of The Sand
Summary: Cold hearts never melt so they say. A deathly battle leaves Sasuke wounded and struggling reaffirm his mission after anything but expected actions upset the only purpose he has given himself. Yaoi and Incest Warning
1. Chapter 1

Fire To Ice

A/N: I've decided to rewrite this travesty of a story so that it makes some semblance of sense. I'll keep everything more or less the same, I'll just be cleaning up the writing and making the story overall make more sense, hopefully. I'll throw in the old author's notes too for old time's sake. _Short author note, um this is Uchihacest, delicious I know, so enjoy, or leave if not your forte. Get it, got it, good._

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

Chapter One:: The Old and The Unexpected (Rewritten)

"So you've finally found me Sasuke-kun. I must say I'm pleased," a young man dressed in a black cloak smirked. "Your eyes tell me what you desire, I won't deny you any longer."

"You finally realize how much I hate you, that the only reason I live is to kill you. And now you're just giving up? What a joke," a teenager with black hair spat. Around him electricity crackled, causing his body to glow slightly.

Itachi sighed, "I guess I should've expected this from you Sasuke-kun. You always were brash in your decisions. I know what you truly want."

"Enough, today is the day you die," Sasuke replied in a monotone. He drew a katana from his back which crackled with a fierce blue light. "Chidori blade!" Itachi dissipated into a flock of crows in front of the bewildered Sasuke. His katana was now deeply embedded in the wall as he struggled futilely to retract the blade.

"I see that you're still falling for my tricks," Itachi laughed.

"Of course, the genjutsu master doesn't disappoint," Sasuke whipped around to face Itachi, but was met instead with a sharp pain in his gut as something pierced through him. Simultaneously, warm lips pressed against his own, but just as quickly both the lips and the object stabbing him were withdrawn. The young ninja examined his abdomen, noticing a large gash was dripping with blood that stained the oak floor, running into the grain of the wood to stain it red.

"Why?" he muttered, as he fell into unconsciousness.

"You're finally awake," a deep voice announced from somewhere within the room. Sasuke lay on a bed, covered in a fairly heavy quilt. His abdomen stung, causing memories of the preceding events to flood into the young ninja's mind.

"I wouldn't suggest that you try to move." Ignoring the advice of the as of yet unknown presence, Sasuke began to right himself up, wincing from the immense pain tearing through his body as he contracted his stomach.

"You're so foolish," the voice sighed. Sasuke looked up to see Itachi sat at a small oak table, reading a book before a lit fireplace. He looked rather amused, instead of cold as he usually did.

"Where am I?" Sasuke asked as he swung his feet off the bed and onto the floor. The covers slid off his bare torso to reveal thick white bandages wrapped tightly around his midriff. Beside the bed, his katana rested against the wall.

"It was an abandoned house I managed to find looking for a place to tend to your wounds."

"Why didn't you kill me?" Sasuke's voice quivered with rage over his recklessness in their battle and the fact that he was at the mercy of the man he most despised.

"The same reason you weren't able to kill me, I didn't want to." Sasuke's face flushed with anger at Itachi's remark. He pushed himself off the bed, panting heavily with exertion.

"Don't push yourself too hard, that wound was pretty serious."

"Leave me alone. I don't want to be here another second, if I had the strength I'd kill you."

Itachi sighed, closing his book and placed it on the table. Sasuke was supporting his tensed frame against the wall as he examined his caretaker. Itachi got up and approached Sasuke, moving so close that the young ninja could feel as Itachi exhaled a breath. Itachi didn't say a word, but instead pressed his lips onto Sasuke's. At first it was a gentle, innocent kiss, but it was soon clear that a hungry lust belied the gesture, as Itachi began to kiss him harder, attempting to slip his tongue into Sasuke's own tightly clenched lips. Upon feeling Itachi's tongue seeking entrance into his mouth, Sasuke's lips parted, and Itachi deepened the kiss, making out with the surprised teen. Sasuke remained still as though in a trance, unable to think or move. Itachi finally pulled away from his shocked brother with a smirk.

"How was it little brother?"

"You sicken me," Sasuke spat. He felt something inside him though, something that desired Itachi to continue to kiss him no matter how immoral it was. Itachi lacked any shame, and had probably only done it to twist Sasuke's mind, but Sasuke lacked that kind of perverse way of thinking.

Itachi simply shook his head, "leave if you want, I won't stop you, although your injuries might." Itachi sighed, looking somewhat disappointed, and resumed sitting at the table. He picked up his abandoned book and continued to read. Sasuke took the chance to grip the hilt of his sword and used it to support himself as he slowly strode towards the door. The sword slipped as he set it on the floor, causing Sasuke to collapse with it. He struggled to stand again, but soon fell to the floor in defeat. Strong arms wrapped around him, picking him up from the floor. Itachi held him bridal style and carried him back to the bed.

"You can act the part of the fool all you want, but I don't want to dispose of your corpse later," Itachi set Sasuke gently back onto the bed and sighed as he headed away. Without meaning to, Sasuke felt his eyes slip close as he once again slipped into unconsciousness.

An amber glow was cast into the room which caught dust particles in its gentle light. This was the first sight Sasuke witnessed as he slowly opened his eyes, still heavy with fatigue. He sat up, wincing as pain stung him, and glanced out the window. Dusk had just begun to fall. Itachi was nowhere to be seen. This was his chance to slip away so he could recuperate on his own and strike again, this time emerging victorious. He could already feel his strength returning to him, although he was still very weak.

Sasuke grabbed the Kusanagi and left the cabin, slamming the door behind him. He had no clue as to where Itachi had taken him, nevertheless, anywhere was better than with the man he swore to kill. A cold wind cut through the air. Sasuke cursed himself for losing to Itachi so easily. He wasn't that weak, he had simply been placed in unfortunate circumstances.

The first order of business would be to relocate his team and devise a new strategy. All he had to do was stay calm and everything would work out as it should. As he limped along, he realized the area seemed familiar, although he couldn't place why. Sasuke began to run as fast as his body would allow, determined to escape to somewhere familiar before Itachi returned to the cabin and discovered he was gone. He inhaled deep breaths of the cool evening air, feeling each gulp sting his lungs. Sasuke came to an abrupt stop as his body gave out and he collapsed to the ground, unable to move. He could feel his consciousness slipping as his sight blurred.

"Someone's up ahead!" Someone cried, although to Sasuke their voice sounded miles away.

"Could it be?" The last thing Sasuke recalled was the sun filling his eyes.

"Severe chest trauma, significant blood loss, what happened to this kid?" A female voice chided and a faint sound of something scratching against something else could be heard. Sasuke was slowly regaining consciousness, but didn't dare open his eyes until he had assessed the situation. An irritated huff cut her off.

"Is he gonna be out for a year? When's he going to wake up already?!" A childish voice moaned.

"He's only been here a day, although I think he's already conscious," the female voice replied.

There were two gasps, one of a male and one of a female. Sasuke slowly parted his eyes, realizing feigning sleep was no longer an option. He blinked a few times as the fluorescent overhead lights temporarily blinded him. In front of the bed stood five people, two of which were immediately in front of the bed staring down at him in excitement. He recognized four of the five, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and the fifth hokage, Tsunade. Next to Kakashi and behind Naruto stood a dark haired teenager who Sasuke thought he had seen once before.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shrieked as she attempted to embrace him.

"Shit, I thought this place seemed familiar," Sasuke smirked. "I suppose I should've run the other way." Sasuke inwardly wondered if this was a cruel joke Itachi was playing to make a fool of him.

"You're finally back buddy! Just stay here for a bit and hang out. It's been so long," Naruto chided as he attempted to keep Sasuke from fleeing.

"I have no desire to remain here, and I certainly have no desire to stay with you fools. Now let me go," Sasuke demanded as he strained to pull himself up. "If not I won't hesitate to attack you."

"Do you really think in your condition you'd be able to best the hokage, a jounin, two chunins, and genin of equal strength? I don't realize what God you consider yourself to be now, but you aren't leaving and I will sedate you if I must," Tsunade snapped back as she pulled out a needle.

"That's unnecessary," Sasuke scowled. He turned away from the group. "Keep me here against my will for now. Know though that the minute you turn your back I'll be gone." The teen heard some angry grumblings from Naruto as the five left the room. _I will beat him, no matter the cost._

A/N: I hope it's better than it was. At least I took out the horrible misuse of the word bondage. I hope you enjoyed, I tried to keep the plot the same, although I feel like I completely reworded it. Anyway, have a great day and I'll put forth more works soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Another chapter rewrite, again I'll put in the old author's note for authenticity's sake. _Arigato to Lost-In-My-Soup and Sora Keyblader for the nice reviews telling me to hurry along. That was what inspired me to get this chapter out faster than I probably normally would. Sasuke's had so many blasts from the past and confusing events that he seems to have blocked out for the moment. His feelings can't stay sealed away forever though. Enjoy!_ God my manner of speech was strange back then.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

Chapter Two:: Child

Darkness had finally fallen and Sasuke realized that it would now be the perfect time to attempt his escape if he was going to manage to do so. He had never liked staying in hospitals, even before he had defected from the village, he would leave the minute he was able. The security was pretty lax so he thought it would be a fairly easy escape. He slowly sat up and pushed the stiff white hospital sheets off of him. His gear was resting on a chair in a corner of the room. He got up and equipped himself and crept over to the window to attempt to slide the glass open. To his displeasure, the window was firmly locked.

"Idiots," Sasuke scoffed as he used the hilt of the Kusanagi to shatter the glass.

"Shit!" He cursed as an alarm sounded. _No hesitation_. He leapt out the window and somersaulted as he hit the ground. Shards of glass embedded themselves in his flesh as he rolled. Cursing once again, he began to pluck them out as he ran.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he leapt in front of the rogue ninja.

Sasuke smirked, "you don't know when to quit, do you loser?" The sky lit up with blue light cast from the chakra pouring out of Sasuke's body as he unleashed a chidori discharge. He didn't know if it had hit its target, but he honestly didn't care. It seemed like his problems just continued to grow. He stopped short as his eyes caught sight of something in in front of a tree nestled in the clearing he had arrived at.

"Fuck."

"I knew you'd find your way here," Itachi smirked as he leaned against the tree. He had previously been gazing at the sky, but now stared at Sasuke with cold red eyes. "Do you recognize this place? This is where you and I used to train together."

"Why are you here?" Sasuke snarled as he readied himself to unsheathe his katana.

"Already preparing your attack?" Itachi smirked.

"You bastard!" Sasuke shouted. He dropped his hand which had been poised to draw his blade and instead built up his chakra. The air once again crackled with electricity as he unleashed another chidori discharge. The jutsu faded, however Itachi stood unscathed in a tree, only the sleeve of his robe was slightly torn.

"Would you quit denying it already? This is why you can never beat me, this confusion that plays across your eyes. You suppress what you truly feel and mask it with hatred because it's easier, and yet you still are no closer to defeating me."

"Shut up! You don't know anything about how I feel! How could someone who murders his entire clan in cold blood understand anything? All I feel is bitter rage and hatred," Sasuke spat.

"Go back to your play group Sasuke. I don't have time for children," Itachi sighed in annoyance as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Sasuke called after him. Itachi stopped and turned slightly to look at him. "Why?"

"Why what? Why this?" Itachi asked as he leapt from the tree he was perched in. His lips collided softly with Sasuke's for a minute before he pulled away. "To torture you." He whispered in Sasuke's ear. He turned and dashed away before Sasuke could even register what had just happened. He stood there stunned, unaware of the blush slowly creeping across his cheek as he stumbled backwards and collided with a boulder in the clearing.

"You bastard," Sasuke muttered continuously, like a mantra.

"Sasuke-kun!" A high pitched voice squealed as someone wrapped their arms tightly around him. Before him stood his teammates, Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo, although he ignored them.

"Something up Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked as he dropped his sword to the ground. "We waited for you, but then that bastard Kisame left and we noticed you were gone too."

"Sasuke-kun?" Karin pulled her glasses down the length of her nose as she examined her love interest.

"Get off of me, I can barely breathe," Sasuke finally spoke. Karin reluctantly let go of him and moved to stand next to him, closer than would normally be acceptable.

"So what's up?" Suigetsu asked. "You look pretty beat up."

"We'll continue with the original plan. Karin will track Itachi and this time I'll kill him." Karin was boldly staring at Sasuke's exposed chest with clear excitement.

"Here you are," Juugo removed his cloak and handed it to Sasuke. Although it was far too big for Sasuke, he put it on, realizing Juugo's intentions.

Sasuke turned to face Karin, who looked a bit downtrodden now that her view had been stolen. "Do you sense Itachi nearby?"

"It's faint, but I think we hurry north we can catch him." Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement and began to sprint, hearing his comrades follow suit. They soon reached their intended target, although Kisame had now joined Itachi.

"Didn't expect to see you kids again so soon," Kisame smirked as he unraveled the bandages wrapped around his Samehada.

"We didn't come for you," Suigetsu intervened.

"Calm down, I think that sword's still more than you can handle," Kisame grinned, revealing his shark-teeth. He slid his sword off his back and clutched the hilt in both hands. "You certainly talk big, but how would you fare once Samehada's devoured your chakra?"

"Enough Kisame," Itachi ordered, joining Kisame. He turned to look at Sasuke, "I didn't expect you to return for humiliation so soon."

"I won't rest until your dead," Sasuke snapped.

"Five minutes, if you can't scratch me I'll educate you in why you can never win against me," Itachi sighed, as he removed his cloak.

"So you're finally taking something seriously?" Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. He unsheathed his katana and dashed at Itachi. His sharingan was activated as he studied Itachi's movements.

As the two Uchiha fought, it was like a well choreographed dance, both moving fluidly and with a clear fighting prowess. Sasuke lunged at Itachi with his sword poised. Once he was close enough, Itachi sidestepped to evade and attempted to backstab Sasuke with a kunai. Sasuke spun around to parry the attack with his katana and ducked out of the attack. He resheathed his sword and began to perform a series of hand signs.

"Dragon fire jutsu." Several flare erupted.

"Those level of jutsus won't cut it," Itachi taunted. There was a brief hiss as Itachi realized what Sasuke's true intentions were. Five bomb tags simultaneously exploded directly beside Itachi.

"Chidori discharge," Sasuke unleashed another attack while Itachi was thrown off by the decoy.

Itachi narrowly escaped the attack as he nimbly dashed into a nearby tree. Blood trickled from a small gash which marred his cheek.

"Impressive, although I never was good at keeping promises," Itachi closed his eyes and snapped them open. The world began swirling and changing as Sasuke gripped his sword, realizing Itachi had caught him in tsukuyomi. "And now we begin the real battle."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:: Sooo sorry for the long update. It was supposed to be sooner but one thing lead to another and well, time really does fly. I'll _try_ to never take so long in the future. I have been so stressed with the good ol' holiday seasons and then we've had project after project. I finally beat Resident Evil 4 though so I'm very proud! ) And you all might be wondering well what if Sasuke does kill Itachi or vice versa since we are at a very tense and ::cough:: annoying ::cough:: moment in the manga. The answer is simple….I'll ignore the outcome and keep fabricating my own little twisted story! Enough rambling and excuses, enjoy!

Disclaimer:: Of course I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does!

Chapter Three::A Cracking Shell

As you remember last time Sasuke and Itachi were in the battle when Sasuke was swept into the powerful genjutsu that is the Mangekyo sharingan. Recap over. (Just filling you in since it has been so long)

---

The world was a colorful blur of the rainbow that only the Mangekyo Sharingan could create. Time was nothing, Sasuke knew that, the world was Itachi's own choice. What he wanted would occur as he stood at Itachi's mercy. _Damn it! _Sasuke mentally shouted, _left myself wide open to that bastard._

"For the next 72 hours welcome to my world of the Mangekyo Sharingan. It is a shame you didn't have the strength to acquire it yourself. It would be most interesting to see what you would do," Itachi sneered, Sasuke watching helplessly, the air suffocating it was so thick. Sasuke was by no means bound, but moving was futile, Itachi didn't need restraints to hold him there. The terrible memories of his brother's power began flooding in, the blood, everyone, the start of Sasuke's plunge into darkness.

"Your power is sick and twisted. Why would I want to end up like the very thing I despise?" Sasuke spat.

"Still so bold," Itachi sighed, "little brother, you truly are cute when your blood begins to boil and you randomly shout your battle cries. Still just a child."

"Shut up you sick bastard," Sasuke shouted in return.

"Temper, temper," Itachi reprimanded, pulling out a katana. "For the next 72 hours you'll experience the sheer loneliness of those days after the slaughter. I can see your deep fear, I know it's your only pain. Every time you utter a word I'll backstab you until you go insane. But I can't forget the parting gift," with that Itachi quickly sliced through Sasuke's back, a deep gash to cause him to cry out which closed seconds later. The restraints that had bound Sasuke seemed to be lifted, causing him to be in the empty nothingness, all of the color evaporated. There was nothing. He smirked.

"Itachi, you fool, these mind tricks may have worked when I was younger but now I'm not such easy prey." He winced as the katana again sliced through his back. "Do you honestly think I haven't been to hell and back just for this moment? This nothingness is my being. I have nothing, you can't touch me." Again he was slashed, each time it getting more hard and tolling. Sasuke collapsed into a sitting position, one leg stretched out and the other bent, arm resting upon it. He sighed. The only thing that would drive him insane here would be the sheer boredom.

"Well then," Itachi sighed, becoming known, "it seems my choice of torture is unsuccessful. This is most disappointing. You act so tough little brother. It excites me."

"You're twisted," Sasuke spit, falling onto his back and staring into the black expanse of what he believed to be the sky.

"Am I truly?" Itachi raised an eyebrow, centimeters from Sasuke's face; his warm breath blowing in streams against the younger's cold cheeks, causing him to shiver slightly. "Do I make you nervous? I can see you trying to recoil. Every little movement speaks to me," at this Sasuke went stiff, which caused Itachi to chuckle a bit, "even lack of it tells me. How hard you try to hide everything." The rainbow world reappeared, everyone Sasuke knew dying at his feet, some staring blankly into his eyes, opened wide in horror. Not just those from the past died however, his old comrades fell, those whom he claimed no ties to.

"Why the hell are you showing this to me Itachi? This is old news; I no longer care for those people." Sasuke asked, his cool pitch betrayed by the slightly shaken tone his voice had token on.

"You don't care? I don't believe you." Body after body continued to fall, blood spreading, coating Sasuke's body with its thick bondage. It was all an illusion, but one all too real. Sasuke closed his eyes, clenching them shut, gripping his hair in frustration.

"I've had enough," he said, voice trembling as was his body.

"But you're not broken, you can still move, where is this hatred that you bellow about with such pride? You are still to inferior Sasuke." Itachi began to slash him again repeatedly.

"Bastard, you think you can put me out of the running with your mind games?" Sasuke smirked, slowly picking himself up, bloodstained, battered, but otherwise looking refreshed. "Your images reaffirmed my mission better than anything else, and your words those are what did it. I don't just say I hate you, today I will prove and finally quench this insatiable thirst for revenge." Sasuke let out the hollow laugh of those evil people, a deep cackle. The air became thick with electric intensity as Sasuke prepped his favored attack, the chidori.

"This is enough." Itachi instructed, "you are indeed strong, or at least nearing your potential even though you disappoint me from your disobedience. But this has dragged on enough, our match ends here." The illusion shattered the two were standing in an empty street colored as though each was looking through a kaleidoscope, the Tsukyomi's power.

"Bastard, you just can't decide when you want the fight to start and stop because you get bored." Sasuke's voice had lost some of its former luster, sounding wearier and less serious.

"Just stop it Sasuke," Itachi replied, still cool and emotionless, beginning to walk towards the boy, stopping inches from him and raising his arms. The boy recoiled, expecting some horrid physical attack to be unleashed, what he didn't expect was what came to pass. Itachi's left arm snaked around Sasuke's waist pulling him towards him, his right arm wrapped around the back of Sasuke's head, pulling it down onto his shoulder, the fingers entwined in the messy spikes of Sasuke's hair.

"Oniisan," Sasuke murmured, standing still with blank eyes.

"I just don't understand, I don't care for you, but your eyes portray so much hurt, I just don't understand. You make me feel the slightest remorse for the pain I caused when I see how twisted you've become. And yet your eyes don't give me the hateful looks you scream in torment. They only reveal loneliness, and somehow it causes me even a little bit to want to stop that loneliness so that your eyes will once again have the joy they once held, even though it will never come to pass. I'm done fighting you."

"Itachi." Sasuke muttered, again nothing but a single word, as though not understanding, his body tricked into believing it was truly battered from his mind, worn out. They stood there, neither moving, for a long while when finally Itachi broke away, causing Sasuke to stumble from being used to having something to lean on (there's a word for this, and that sounds really awkward and bad but I can't really get out what it is I mean, so I apologize) though he quickly regained balance.

_I see the truth of your longing, you desire a touch that was never presence, and that is why you didn't break away as you would normally, because the horrors I unleashed came flooding back, and for that I am indeed sorry._ Itachi broke the hold of his Tsukyomi, causing Sasuke to fall, consciousness lost the minute it was broken in daze. Itachi immediately caught him, arm across his chest so that he still stood in a somewhat upright position though his head lolled, chin digging slightly into Itachi's arm.

"This is enough, we retreat for now. I have accomplished what I wish." Itachi hoisted Sasuke up, legs slung over one arm, and back reclining against the other, his head facing up, revealing a slightly pained expression to Itachi. He jumped onto a tree, Sasuke still cradled in his arms.

"Wait, where do you think you're going with the boss you freak?" Suigetsu shouted up to Itachi, the other members of Hebi also tensing as though preparing for a battle to retrieve their precious leader.

"Shut up guppie, Itachi himself could take you all on, although he's used up quite a bit of chakra from that Tsukyomi. My Samehada might just drain some of your chakra for him and then slice you into nice little nibblets." Kisame chuckled, removing his sword from his back and brandishing it in menace.

"Enough Kisame, we leave now," Itachi instructed, and Kisame's smile fell, a displeased look crossing his face. He resituated his sword and then jumped, catching pace with Itachi as they dashed through the trees.

"What are you planning on doing with the play ninjas little leader? Gonna torture him before plucking your prize?" Kisame smiled, excited of what he believe was to come.

"No, those plans are no longer in action. I've realized it is no longer what I want even when these wretched eyes finally fail me. I won't do it."

"Itachi, such kindness is unbelievable to come of you. Your icy heart has been melted slightly."

"Yes, I believe today two hearts found a shred of warmth in these unbearable cold times. Let's rest for a minute, using that jutsu is taxing."

"Sure you don't want me to hold your prize?" Kisame smirked.

"We are resting, besides he is not indeed well and I'm sure the jostling isn't helping."

"You really went all out in this fight Itachi, it may have only been minutes to us but I could see the torture in that boy's face, beyond any I've seen in those of your other victims, until the end anyway, that was truly unusual."

"What do you mean?"

"He seemed almost relieved, blank, yet in a small part it seemed like he was relieved. Even now, regardless of how much pain you inflicted on him his expression can't help but seem a bit serene."

_Sasuke, __I realize I'm sorry for everything I have done to you. I want to be the big brother now who protects you, though it is myself I must protect you from. I'm not as strong as you think, it's like you've cracked this hard shell of emptiness I thought to be myself. I'm sorry._

"Change is coming Kisame, can you feel it? The wind's stirring."

"As eccentric as always Itachi."

"No, not quite as eccentric as you think."

A/N: The end of another chapter, and this one provoked emotions in me towards the end, though I don't know why. I liked this chapter, as much as I hated it being my own worst critic. Hope you enjoyed and I will try harder to get updates. Just out of curiosity why is the heart the symbol of love? It serves no such purpose in the body other than beating faster, but it does that in any adrenaline pumping situation. Just some musing. Anyways Happy Valentine's Day as I doubt another one will be out to tell you then. Good day and until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:And here we go again, Chapter Four is out! I tried hard to update, but I've had some writer's block and a busy schedule. It's spring break now, and I'm headed up north to PA, but before that I figured I have plenty of time to sit down and just let it flow out, even though it doesn't seem that way. I realize Sasuke seemed a bit OOC strength wise and that is my fault since all I had to base his strength on was that one previous encounter with Itachi, I tried to make him strong but after reading the manga I realize I fell a bit short. I'll improve on this. Also all who read the manga until now, it _never_ happened (in my story anyways). Enjoy.3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does, I think we all know this, great!

Chapter Four:Shattering Will

"Do you think the kid's ever gonna wake up?" Kisame asked, pulling a stick in and out of a crackling fire, clearly bored out of his wits. "And I mean shouldn't he go to a hospital or something? I don't think he's alright."

"Of course he's not alright you twit. That's why we are resting here, unless you know some hospital that will take in Missing Ninjas?" Itachi stood at the foot of a tree, stoic and obviously keeping an eye out.

"I suppose that is true," Kisame sighed and a slight groaning was heard as the two looked over to see Sasuke stirring slightly, his eyes clenching and unclenching, slowly parting.

"Welcome back to the world of the living," Kisame greeted, as Sasuke slowly sat up, a dazed look on his face.

"What am I doing here?" He asked, voice a bit thick with sleep.

"Just get some more rest Sasuke," Itachi soothed, though clearly on edge.

"Why should I listen to you? Have you stooped to kidnapping now?" He got to his feet, a kunai drawn.

Itachi sighed, "must it always be a battle every time we're in a thirty mile radius of each other? It's a bit childish Sasuke."

"You're one to talk about unnecessary violence," Sasuke spat, shaky on his feet, and clutching a tree for a moment for support.

"Yes, well everything does come at a price. Though clearly you've never learned such a lesson," Itachi sighed, taking the kunai out of Sasuke's hand with ease, twirling it on the tip of his pointer finger, before letting it fall uselessly to the ground.

"My reasons were different from yours, never compare us!" Sasuke snapped through gritted teeth, trying his best to suppress the fast growing rage.

"Gossip flies fast, especially when spies grow like weeds in the shinobi world. I suppose leaving your beloved comrade for death is a bit better than actually finishing the job."

"At least he's not dead bastard."

"Cut the self-righteous act Sasuke, we've both done terrible things. But you're not dead, and I'm certainly not dead so clearly your justice isn't so black and white as you like to boast it being," Itachi calmly replied, sitting the boy down.

"But you killed everyone who meant anything," Sasuke whispered.

"No, or you wouldn't be alive," Itachi replied.

"Huh?" Sasuke pondered this for a moment, "but I am nothing but the little brother you only left alive to prove your potential."

"That's the excuse a proud man comes up with when he wants to destroy all emotion," Itachi replied.

"What are you getting at brother?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing you should worry about Sasuke-kun."



"Whatever," Sasuke sighed, laying back and turning away from the piercing sharingan currently studying his every move, his eyelids began to slide shut, begging for more rest though he refused, reopening them. He needed to get away from here and rethink his strategy. His eyes closed and he forced them open. This was no time for rest. He finally fell asleep, losing the battle to his body's needs.

--

Sasuke looked around to find himself in the middle of the forest, alone. _Damn ani couldn't even tell me where the hell he dragged me to._ Sasuke sighed, dragging himself to his feet feeling all his strength restored.

"'Bout time," he mumbled to himself.

"And where do you think you are off to baka?" The familiar calm voice of Itachi sounded from behind him.

"Oh great, and here I thought the party was over," Sasuke sarcastically shot back.

"Not over until I say it is," Itachi grinned, pinning Sasuke roughly against a tree. "You didn't really think I would part ways with my favorite little pet?" He began to force himself against the surprised teen, mashing his lips against Sasuke's, pushing for entry. In surprise the younger boy obliged, parting his lips to let the older entrance. His tongue began to trace around in Sasuke's mouth, as though playing around, goading the younger boy to join in.

"Stop," Sasuke begging, gasping for air the second Itachi pulled away.

"Not until you admit the pleasure it brings you," Itachi retorted, beginning to nibble on the boy's ear causing a moan to escape through his lips. Once again Itachi paused to look at the boy. "Your body says regardless of how stubborn you are." Seeing Sasuke remain tight lipped, Itachi broke away. "Fine, suppress your desire." Itachi began to walk off, and with it Sasuke felt his heart begin to beat faster, he needed it, he needed that body pressed against his, showing him all the love he'd been denied. He found himself running, not even remembering taking the first step, pushing Itachi to the ground, pushing his lips against the not-so-surprised shinobi's, fingers pulling at the band pulling his hair back until it feel loose around his head in long locks that Sasuke weaved his fingers into, ruffling as the two passionately kissed.

"Admitted defeat little brother?" Itachi smirked triumphantly as Sasuke sat up onto Itachi's firm chest, a knee on either side of his body. Sasuke just sat staring at his older brother realizing hatred had just masked the hurt he felt at his brother's betrayal. Itachi rolled Sasuke over, switching positions, and began to undo Sasuke's pants. "Now brother, let me show you what true love is."

"What?" Sasuke asked, realizing this was too sudden. How had this come about?

"Relax Sasuke, it'll only sting for a minute."

--

Sasuke's eyes shot open as he abruptly sat up, feeling a fire in his abdomen. He looked over to see Kisame tending to the fire and right next to him Itachi wrapping bandages around his stomach over some of the more serious wounds he'd sustained.

"What the hell?" Sasuke demanded, inwardly sighing in relief that those terrible events had been nothing but a dream, though a part was a bit disappointed that he couldn't shake no matter what.

"I was tending to your wounds before they got infected or something and then you would really be in trouble. Now sit still," Itachi demanded, ceasing Sasuke's movement in an instant. Itachi continued wrapping the bandages securely, finally cutting them with a kunai and getting up, brushing himself off. "There, here's a shirt. You'll catch a cold running around half naked like that." Itachi threw a plain black shirt at Sasuke, who caught it, cheeks a bit warm realizing he had been shirtless the whole time with two guys watching him. He quickly pulled the shirt on, though it was a bit loose.

"We're leaving, so you can either come with us or leave, it's your choice as long as you aren't a nuisance," Itachi instructed, as Kisame doused the flame with a water jutsu.

"I'll come," Sasuke sighed. This was his best bet without Team Hebi, he needed to just lay out his next plan and losing track of Itachi would not be the way to go about it.

"Alright then, let's go," Itachi said, and the three began to run off.



"Exactly where are we going?" Sasuke asked after some minutes.

"Itachi has a contact in the Hidden Grass village with an interesting bit of information on locating the next Jinchuuriki and bijuu, I am sure you are familiar with the one."

"Yes, how could I forget that knucklehead, Naruto Uzumaki. I haven't had any recent contact with him," Sasuke replied.

"Which is why we are going to my information source and not relying on you," Itachi stated with an edge to his voice that he had seemed to have lost for a bit previously. Having his only question answered and not being much of a chatterbox Sasuke sunk back into his private thoughts, leaving the group to continue along in silence with the occasional bored sigh of Kisame, clearly a talker, though coupled with two who were indifferent on the matter. After hours of continuous journey Itachi finally began to slow to a halt, leading way to the end of the fields from which the forest had previous changed from. A large gate loomed overhead, shadowing the trio in foreboding.

"From here on I suggest you watch your tongue if you value your life," Itachi stated, leading the way through the currently unoccupied gates. "My acquaintance is a ninja who had worked closely with the leaf village before on some secret mission. Since then contact has been established between them and the Leaf, causing encounters with information on Naruto Uzumaki and information regarding him. I will be the only one doing the meeting however as you have not established a link of trust and therefore either of you could ruin everything." They continued walking, eventually reaching a small building, from the odor most likely a bar. Itachi proceeded to the door, which quickly flung open, revealing a stunning young woman of about the same age with long purple hair and a slim physique.

"Itachi-san, it is so nice to meet with you again after all this time!" She called in greeting, wrapping Itachi in an embrace.

"Ah, yes it is indeed nice to see you too Katsumi," Itachi greeted, though made no move to physically embrace her or the such.

"Well I see? That's indeed splendid!" Katsumi beamed, leading him inside.

"Hey kid, you wanna do a bit of peeking on your bro and that chick to see how one goes about seducing a lady?" Kisame asked, a smile crossing his face revealing the rows of pointed shark teeth lined up.

"I suppose there is nothing better to do," Sasuke sighed, strolling over with the land shark to commit an act that under any other circumstance he would do. Inside the woman, Katsumi sat drinking sake and giggling, a hand in front of her mouth for modesty's sake. Itachi sat there, face as unreadable as usual, albeit a bit bored, speaking to her about some unknown topic. Her cheeks were flushed and it was clear she had been drinking a bit even before Itachi had arrived. She began to lean forward, tilting her head slightly, until finally her lips connected with an unbelievably surprised Itachi. He did not however pull away immediately as one would expect under such circumstances. Sasuke felt an unexplainable rage building up inside of him upon seeing this. He immediately ran over to the front door, slamming it open.

"Get off of my Itachi!"

A/N: Okay, so that last line was reeeally cheesy, and it took me like an hour and I still couldn't come up with anything acceptable, but hey, what can ya do? So now Sasuke's tightly lidded feelings are starting to explode from the shaken bottle of carbonated beverage that bound them. Not as long as usual but I wanted to get this done and it was getting late and I was running low on ideas. But yea, until next time! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Long time no update! Thank you to all my reviewers; it makes me feel so nice to see such nice comments. Sasuke is indeed a bit thick headed and seems the type that would rather deny things than admit what he doesn't want to believe. But if he never did where would this story be?! School is ending in _**TWO**_ days and finals are coming tomorrow so for a bit its crunch time. But then summer! Hip hip hooray! And who knows, without the comfort of my cable I might update more. Then again I think IB Physics has decided to give over the summer homework…..:( This year has just flown by. Well, until next time.

Chapter Five:To Protect That Which We Love

Recap: _When we last left our heroes Sasuke and Itachi, Itachi was in a secret mission for information with the seductive kunoichi Katsumi. Through the misleading of Kisame, Sasuke makes a bold move and breaks up the meeting. Now what waits?!_

"Huh?" Katsumi pulled away bewildered immediately to see who was intruding upon her chance at locking lips with the alluring Itachi.

"Sasuke what do you believe you are doing?" Itachi asked, quite calm, casually taking a sip from the small glass that held his sake, refilling the glass.

"Little brother? Oh this is too rich, are you jealous because your brother has a woman and you're still struggling in those awkward adolescent phases? We all go through it and I'm sure one of your little friends has a crush on you, you're kind of a cute kid," she smiled at Sasuke who stood there dumbstruck, internally falling to pieces that he actually acted on his impulse.

"I have no problem getting girls like you to fall over me," Sasuke coolly replied causing Katsumi's mouth to hang open a bit at being stuck with the label girl. "I just wanted to remind my brother that he needs to quit playing around with cheap floozies and progress with his current mission." Sasuke turned and walked out the way he came, examining a neighboring fruit stand as though he feigned no interest in his brother and his affairs.

"You really know how to get women to reach for their bags don't you little brother," Itachi spoke as Sasuke stood, wondering which fruit was the best for choking on.

"If only it worked half as well as home," Sasuke scoffed.

"I tell you though, Katsumi, though one of the worst drinkers and drunks I've been acquainted with, is usually a pretty nice albeit cool girl who has an unimaginable ego that she would never live up to that you seem to have shattered. Bravo, even I couldn't get her storming out like that unless I was to outright insult her." Sasuke blushed, not realizing what a child he acting like.

"Not like I was trying," he muttered.

"Though what I really loved was that look of shock when you called me, what was it, 'mine,' yet I can barely get close to you."

"It was a slip up."

"Sasuke, I want you to stop staring at the damn apple and look at me for once," Itachi sighed. Sasuke turned around, cold, black eyes training on Itachi who still had his face void of emotion. "I don't believe a word you say, so why don't you stop standing there making an ass out of yourself and tell me what you're thinking."

Sasuke looked down, then to his right as though pondering. His words were live ammunition that could destroy him if fired. "I…I love you." The last two words were whispered as though the younger boy was desperately struggling to keep the older one from hearing them. Two strong arms wrapped around him and it was clear the unspoken meaning behind his words was understood. The more he repressed it, the more he thought it was obviously untrue the more it became clear that that was all he wanted to tell the brother he had missed so much he had made it his mission to destroy him to stop the feelings.

"I love you too," Itachi replied, Sasuke wrapped his arms around his brother's cloak, returning the embrace. Itachi pulled back from the boy, putting a finger to his lip. For now it would be their pleasant secret, one that this village didn't need to know about. He laced his fingers through Sasuke as the two headed off towards the village gates.



"Yo, Itachi, you and the kid aren't seriously thinkin' about splittin' without me are you?" Kisame sprinted towards them, huffing, with a half eaten stick of dumplings hanging out of his mouth and a few more items cradled in his arms.

"You fool, we just ate an hour ago," Itachi sighed.

"Oi, what's this all about then?" Kisame asked, pointing with his dumpling towards the duo holding hands.

"Clearly Kisame it is a case of brotherly bonding between an older brother and his precious little brother," Itachi answered.

"Doesn't he usually recoil and throw some hissy fit every time you get within ten feet of him?"

"Bonding," Itachi shrugs as though it is nothing that surprising. "Well as it turns out even without Sasuke's interruption my informant was quite useless, apparently around two years ago she pulled out of the observation when suspicions started arising about some of the practices going on in the village. It seems we are only left with one option. We're heading back to the leaf village, momentarily at least."

"But Nissan, there's no way I can go back there and especially not you and him."

"You will be welcomed with open arms Sasuke," Itachi gently brushes his cheek, swiping a stray strand out of the way of his eye in the process, "and Kisame and I shall just have to go into hiding, clearly the old house is big enough for two fugitives to live in secrecy."

"But I can't do it. Now that things have changed I most certainly can't go back with my tail between my legs," Sasuke shook his head, disgusted at the idea of crawling back to the weaklings he vowed never to see again.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way Sasuke," Itachi sighed.

"I'd rather do it the hard way," Sasuke smirked.

"Very well, Kisame," Itachi instructed, and Kisame came out giving Sasuke a powerful cross chop to the back of the neck.

"You bitch," Sasuke muttered as he fell limp.

"Always the hard way," Itachi muttered, lifting Sasuke's head to give him a full kiss on the lips. Kisame just looked away, immune to the oddities of the older Uchiha.

"So what now Itachi?"

"Now the fun begins."

--

Sasuke woke up disgruntled and confused, the back of his head throbbing slightly.

"What the hell?" He murmured, pushing himself up to feel himself lose purchase as from under his hand something rolled away. In a most ungraceful fashion, Sasuke landed face first in a puddle, sputtering. _Damn rain. Damn Itachi._ He sighed rolling over to see that an empty bottle of sake had resulted in the painfully embarrassing incident. A giggling however caused him to realize this wasn't the worst of things. Lo and behold, as it turned out Sasuke was conveniently located in front of the blonde's favorite place, Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto blinked twice not believing his eyes, before bursting out into a hearty laugh, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Sasuke grumbled pulling himself up.

"Sasuke, good to see ya buddy. Back in town?" Naruto beamed, his laughs subsiding slightly.

"So it would seem," Sasuke replied through gritted teeth.

"Wow I can't believe it! After all this time, I suppose with Orochimaru gone though there was really nowhere else left. But man do you look stupid." Naruto began to laugh again, unable to contain his enthusiasm.

"Shut up," Sasuke snarled, walking away towards his house.



"Aww, c'mon Sasuke, I was just pokin' fun, you're too serious too much of the time." Naruto shouted, catching up with his past best friend.

"Yes, well it's not good to joke around all the time and make a complete ass out of yourself as you seem so fond of doing," Sasuke sighed.

"Oh lighten up, you just got here! I'm sure everyone wants to see you," Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes, well don't get your hopes up that this is some permanent change of events and we can go back to doing our silly team activities again. If I had my way…"

"What do ya mean?"

"I mean my brother is in the area is all," Sasuke sighed, continuing to walk.

"Oh, I suppose you might finally reach your goal then," Naruto replied, "who knows, maybe you might stay after all."

"I already went through this Naruto," Sasuke began, reaching the gates to the Uchiha section of the village, "I'm not like you and the others." With that Sasuke strode through the, at one point bustling area and headed to his house, leaving Naruto behind. He slid open the doors, sliding off his sandals and walking down the long, empty hallways.

"Welcome home Sasuke-kun." Sasuke jumped slightly as his brother announced his arrival.

"What the hell do you think you're getting at?" Sasuke yelled, fury welling up that his brother would betray him like this after everything.

"Harmless fun," Itachi shrugged his shoulders. "It was a great way to reiterate you into the village though." Sasuke opened his mouth to protest, however he was cut short by a sudden shouting.

"Yo, Itachi, all the food in this place is spoiled," Kisame shouted from over in the direction of the kitchen. Itachi raised an eyebrow towards Sasuke, expectantly.

"As it would seem I have no other choice," Sasuke grumbled, grabbing some money from Itachi who had dug it out of his cloak.

"Oh, don't act like such a child," Itachi sighed, giving him a quick peck on the lips, "now don't be too long or we'll never have dinner done." Sasuke blushed slightly, calmed by his brother's affection.

"Whatever," and with that Sasuke walked out. He sighed. In a way it did feel a bit relieving to be back to the village, in his own bed rather than some temporary one. But still, he never wanted to return to this weak village, doing silly missions for pocket change. The sooner he was gone the better, indeed all ties he once shared to this place were severed. As he walked several people would turn to stare, some even whispering, but no one dared to approach him. It seemed becoming a missing nin earned one some fame with the other residents. He walked into the store, having no idea what on Earth anyone wanted to eat and just bought a lot of the practical things. It had been so long so he frankly couldn't remember what Itachi liked to eat, and he himself had no preference and Kisame, well he knew absolutely nothing about that one.

"That was quick, didn't stop to talk to any of your old comrades?" Itachi asked, helping Sasuke with some of the bags when he got back.

"Please, like any of them would even want to talk to me. Besides, I don't have any one I call a friend in this village anymore," Sasuke answered, placing the bags down on the table. He began to heat the steamer for some rice as Itachi put items away in various cupboards.

"Certainly feels odd to be back here," Itachi sighed, shutting one cabinet. Sasuke chopped up some beef and put in a pan to let cook. "Not really much of a cook are you?"

"Don't complain or I'll eat it all myself," Sasuke retorted, "I have no reason to need to cook more than the basics for survival."

"I suppose," Itachi sighed, for a second looking like he was making some motion to help the younger boy, though abruptly stopped, clearly being even less of a cook than his brother.

"So how will you do surveillance on Naruto if you're stuck in the house?" Sasuke asked, adding the rice to the steamer.

Itachi hesitated for a minute as though trying to recall something before a sense of recognition flitted across the stony surface which was restored in an instant, "I'll occasionally use my transformation jutsu to infiltrate the village."

Sasuke leaned against his brother's chest, looking up into his unreadable stony eyes, "couldn't you transform into some ninja then and stay with me?"

"That would take quite a bit of chakra Sasuke," Itachi sighed.

"But I'm sure if anyone could manage it-." He was cut off when Itachi pressed a finger gently to his lip before lightly pressing his own against them. Just as quickly however he pulled away, kissing the boy's forehead.

"We'll see. I suggest you check on your cooking project. I think the rice is getting a bit over done."

"Aw shit," Sasuke cursed, quickly shutting off the rice cooker.

"Foolish little brother," Itachi shook his head.

--

"Itadakimasu!" Kisame cheerfully cried as the trio sat down to eat their meal. Immediately he broke his chopsticks and began to shovel rice and beef onto his plate. Abruptly he was stopped when Itachi batted his hand away with his chopsticks.

"Why don't you try controlling yourself and let our gracious host at least get a taste of the food," Itachi reprimanded, calmly but sternly. Quickly, to not further upset the disgruntled Kisame, Sasuke shoveled some of the food onto his plate. Once everyone got their share, Kisame took a bite.

"You know, this meat is a bit overdone," Kisame mumbled.

"Yes and the rice is a bit stiff," Itachi chimed in.

"Go to hell, I didn't see either of you two cooking," Sasuke shot back.

"This could be quite a problem, none of us can cook," Itachi sighed.

"And I can't stomach any more of this shitty gruel," Kisame added thoughtfully. Sasuke slammed down his chopsticks and the sound of a door slamming closed was all that was heard as the angered teen dashed out.

--

Sasuke arrived back a little while later with three containers of take-out food and a huge grocery bag filled with instant food.

"Good job," Kisame thumped him on the back in praise, taking his box and heading off to his room.

"Were we too harsh on you Sasuke-kun?" Itachi smiled.

"No," he shot back, "I just couldn't stand your whining." He smirked back before digging into his own meal.

"You're so far away otouto, I think you'd be much more comfortable in this seat," Itachi directed, patting his lap. Sighing, Sasuke grabbed his meal and got up, sitting into the waiting lap of his brother and lover. Once in his lap Sasuke snuggled closer and Itachi wrapped his arm around his waist in a strong grip and the two ate. The meal was for the most part silent and when it was finally over Itachi took their empty boxes and stuck them in the kitchen, leading Sasuke to the sitting room where he pulled out a book and began reading, the younger boy draped across his lap while he lightly stroked his hair. Finally, breaking the silence Sasuke spoke.

"Why did you do it?"

"Hmm?" Itachi looked down at his younger brother who had adjusted so his dark eyes bore right into Itachi, a clear sorrow buried in them permanently.

"You know what I'm asking. Doesn't it feel even the slightest bit odd to be here?" Sasuke continued the interrogation.

"It's too complicated to explain. All I can say is things aren't what people tell you they are. Sometimes there are choices so hard that they'll tear you apart and in the end there is no right choice, only a choice."

"You sound like some deep philosophical speaker," Sasuke said, snuggling back into his earlier position.

"Yes, well there is a lot more to this world then you yet know," Itachi answered, his voice a bit more strained. The two sat in silence, Itachi reading and continuing to stroke the silky locks on Sasuke's head in an almost parental like gesture. Finally Sasuke's breathing became heavy with slumber and Itachi lightly shut his book, setting it onto an end table beside the couch. He gently scooped Sasuke up, cradling him in his arms as he carried him carefully into his bedroom. He set him down onto his bed, pulling the covers over the soundly sleeping boy. In sleep Sasuke was peaceful, his usual grim expression softened. He was innocent and Itachi felt like more than anything he needed to be protected.

"Please don't leave me ani," Sasuke mumbled in his sleep, so with a sigh Itachi pulled back the covers and climbed into the bed. Immediately Sasuke snuggled closer and draped an arm across Itachi's chest in an almost protective way. Itachi sat awake, his mind swimming with thoughts. Suddenly violent images of his little brother, on the ground in the house, then running away, tears streaming down his face, flooded his mind, haunting him. He had hurt and abandoned Sasuke in the past, but that would never happen again. He knew more than anything this was the person he loved and even if it cost him his life he would do anything to protect him.

A/N: Well, it is done. It took me a while I know because I had a severe period of writer's block and then my computer has been messing up lately so that delayed it a bit. And then once I got rolling I couldn't stop so eventually I saw the possible end of the tunnel in sight and I was like 'Emily you must stop now or this will be ten pages and you won't even be close!' So I stopped, I hope it is long enough and good enough to please you though, I worked quite hard but I am my own worst critic and I think it's kind of lacking and I feel like nothing is getting accomplished, but with the next chapter hopefully we can get the plot zooming along. Enough of my boring talk however and I hope that everyone has a nice end of school/beginning of summer!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Alright I have some huge apologies and many explanations to make since I realize now it's been months since I updated my story and this was not the original plan. Originally I had started the next chapter and was a good way in right after I finished the last one. Then I had to go to Pennsylvania for the summer no big deal, but it put work off for a day or two. But then tragedy hit and my computer was terminated and everything was lost. Well that's not the worst thing since there's a computer where I'm staying. But then I got busy and I don't care to get into the details of a visit from my father gone wrong and it was a mess. I was finally ready to crack down again when lo and behold my grandma had to go the hospital for a liver problem. So I was displaced for a while and began writing my story down and now hopefully I can update more frequently at least until school starts. So I am sorry it's not that I don't care about my work it's that I haven't been catching any breaks lately. To make up for it hopefully this one will be longer than usual, I'll try anyway.

Disclamer: Rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I just destroy his work with my poor attempts at writing.

Chapter Six:Pay For It

The scene was all too familiar, the blood bathed streets gleaming crimson in an otherwise black night. The screams, begging him to stop still rang in his ears while other struggled against the inevitable. He was standing alone in the all too familiar room, the moon streaking light in, highlighting shocked white faces of those he had once loved.

"Mother? Father?" A quivering voice called. _Oh why? Oh why did he have to show up?_ Into the room walked a small boy with ruffled black hair, bearing an eerie resemblance to the culprit. _No not him._

"Brother, what's going on here? What's wrong with mom and dad? You didn't do this did you?" Far shone wildly in eyes slick with tears. He said nothing, just watching the pathetic thing as slowly his eyes changed from the original black to red. "Ah, ah, ah brother, that trick no longer works on me." The little boy's eyes shone vibrant red as he pulled out a katana.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" the older brother commanded.

"You drove me to this. I vowed I would kill you and here I stand." The boy slowly changed, morphing into the brother he had just looked at. Intricate black designs began to snake around his body.

"Sasuke." The designs began to blend and disappear, turning the skin brown. His hair grew longer, changing shade to a grayish blue. Long appendages shot out of his back, ripping the shirt and opening up into wings. He reached up a clawed hand, tugging at the flesh of his face, revealing milky white flesh and boring yellow eyes filled with malice.

"You had you chance Itachi-kun, but now little Sasuke is mine."

--

Itachi woke up in a cold sweat, panting heavily. He could still feel those yellow eyes glaring at him, tearing off his brother's body like a cloak. His brother who had killed the snake bastard and his brother who had begged him to sleep together and confessed his love to. His brother who had cried because he had killed everyone near to him and vowed to kill him.

"Nii-san, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked, bleary eyed and sitting up enough so the covers had slid down his bare chest.

"Nothing Sasuke-kun," Itachi replied, kissing his neck and the boy laid back down snuggling into his chest. "Nothing because of you anyway." He gently began stroking Sasuke's hair as his eyes slowly began to close and sleep met him once again.

--

"Morning," Itachi called from the table, sipping some tea and reading as usual.

"Mmm," Sasuke mumbled, walking over to pop some toast in the toaster before sitting down.

"Not much of a morning person, eh?" Itachi smirked.

"Someone's nightly fits really don't help much." Sasuke yawned, smirking back. Itachi just went back to his reading, acting unabashed as though he had no clue what his brother was talking about.

"Is something burning?" Itachi sniffed the air, nose cringed in distaste.

"Aw shit!" Sasuke cursed, jamming the toaster button up to reveal two charcoal like scraps of what had once been bread smoking black smoke from the burning crumbs in the toaster.

"Our cook strikes again," Itachi chuckled.

"Shut up," Sasuke spat, spreading on more jelly than there was bread. He took a bite grimacing as he forced the ashy toast down his throat.

"You're quite the character Sasuke-kun," Itachi sighed, watching amused and set down his book. "Why don't we share the torture?" And without so much as a cringe, Itachi downed the toast, picking up a napkin. "You have crumbs all over your face." He wiped them off with the napkin, then began kissing the cleaned skin. Their lips locked, crashing together in passion.

"Whoa, normal guy entering the room!" Kisame shielded his face with his hands as he walked in the room. The two immediately broke apart although Itachi rested his arm on Sasuke's shoulder as they both turned their heads to look at him.

"Normal? From that blue gilled thing over there?" Sasuke laughed.

"Haha," Kisame grumbling, raiding the refrigerator, "so Itachi any idea how long until we head out?"

"Head out?"

"Akatsuki business that must be taken care of. It seems there is a troublesome past client who owes us some money and we are the closest members to our problem currently. How truly boring," Itachi sighed, tracing Sasuke's cheekbone lightly with his lips, causing him to shudder.

"How long will this take?"

"Oh not long, just have to rough up his bodyguards, show him his place. This is usually Kakuzu's job but some of your Konoha buddies killed him so now we have to go on such troublesome errands."

"So you figure we'll be back in a day or two?" Sasuke asked.

"No, we won't be back."

"Alright then I'll grab my stuff and we can be-."

"Don't misunderstand Sasuke, you will stay here where you're out of danger, maybe in time you'll forget your foolish pride and even rejoin the village. Kisame and I however will not be coming back," Itachi explained, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"So you want me to stay here while you leave again?"

"Exactly, I realize you are too young and naïve and perhaps that made you seem a bit cute to me. I guess I felt a bit bad when I saw how screwed up I caused you to become so I decided to comfort you for a bit. But make no mistake brother, I do not love you. This is goodbye."

"Bastard!" Sasuke shouted, the air becoming static as his move powered up and his sharingan activated. He charged forward, the house trembling and crumbling from the force of the Chidori. Suddenly the hard end of the hilt of a sword crashed against the back of his neck, knocking him down and creating a blur to his vision.

"Goodbye Sasuke-kun, I believe this will be the last time we meet."

--

It hadn't been what he was expecting, when Sasuke woke up to find himself not on the floor, but instead in his own bed. There was the slight throb at the nape of his neck but that could be from sleeping the wrong way or something. Maybe it was a dream.

"Nii-san?" Sasuke called not expecting anything, though secretly hoping. His heart throbbed like nothing else remembering the biting words that still crushed him. There was nothing, just the eerie silence of abandonment. "Bastard." Sasuke sighed, getting up and grabbing his sword, the sooner this place was left behind the better. He would not be the one left here like trash. Quickly he dashed off, out of the village and into the forest, not knowing when he would stop running.

--

"Sasuke-kun!" The high pitched squeal of a woman was heard as suddenly a bright red bullet shot towards him, stopping just feet. "We've been looking everywhere for you!" Standing before him was none other than Karin followed shortly behind by Suigetsu and Juugo.

"Whatever, took you long enough even with that ability of yours," Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah, well we got a bit sidetracked with business of our own," Suigetsu replied.

"Whatever."

"So Sasuke you killed that Itachi right?" Karin asked, standing a bit closer than the others clearly in pure infatuation.

"No, he managed to slip through my fingers yet again," Sasuke mumbled absently.

"Well we can go after him, don't forget my abilities, with them we can track that bastard down no matter how many times he manages to slip away from us," Karin answered sounding perky and hopeful like perhaps they could track down the infamous Itachi alone together.

"Yeah, I suppose that's the next move, so where should we head next?"

"Well I'm sensing him rapidly headed northeast, probably heading to Kumogakure, but he's only a few miles from our current location so if we hurry we still should be able to catch up to him."

"Alright, well then let's get going," Sasuke replied to which everyone nodded in agreement and they began to weave through the forest, running through the trees to catch up with their target, the whole reason that Team Snake was instated. _I will find you Itachi and when I do you will pay._

--

Itachi darted nimbly through the trees, Kisame closely following, both intent on their goals. Itachi had heard a rumor from Katsumi during his visit with the fool that that certain man had been seen somewhere in the Land of Lightning and the most obvious place to start the search was the Shinobi village where he would most likely be. He would pay for all the pain that had befallen his clan, but most importantly he would pay for the pain he had helped to cause for his brother.

"So Itachi, what was the hurry and need to leave the kid behind?" Kisame asked, approaching the topic that he had avoided for a bit in case Itachi was in a bad mood at him for making his brother take a nap so that they could get away.

"It's just as I told Sasuke, Kisame, I was not attracted to him," Itachi replied coolly. Everything he said was untrue, but he had put his brother through too much already, there was no way they could become attached and risk Sasuke becoming hurt because of him yet again. Being a member of the Akatsuki put too many chances for something to go wrong, he and Sasuke had been placed on different sides long ago and if someone had to kill a comrade of Sasuke's he certainly wouldn't let it be himself. Still though, he couldn't put the look of sheer anguish that had filled Sasuke's eyes out of his mind. But things were better this way.

"So, you never told me why we were going on this little errand," Kisame said after a few minutes of silence.

"There is a man I need to find and kill. His name is Madara Uchiha."

--

"How close are we Karin?" Sasuke asked, glancing over at the bespectacled red head.

"It's hard to say, but we are definitely getting closer to him," Karin replied huffing slightly. The quartet had been darted through trees at top speeds for miles, getting closer, but with Itachi also moving along quickly it would be a while before they caught up to him. "What do you suppose he wants in Kumogakure anyway? I didn't think your brother would have connection with Cloud ninja."

"More than likely it's nothing more than Akatsuki business," Sasuke replied, remembering what his brother had said about the money collecting before leaving. But was that what he was really doing or just a distraction in case he decided to pursue him. More than likely there was a Jinchūriki that the Akatsuki needed dealing with or something else along those lines.

"Do you think this time I might get a chance to kill that smug fish?" Suigetsu asked, dashing a bit faster to come side to side with Sasuke.

"Whatever, I wasn't the one that stopped you from killing him last time," Sasuke sighed, it was different travelling with these guys who always had to talk and needed an explanation about anything. But at least they had looked for him and stayed as his companions even if he was screwed up. No, not if, he was clearly screwed up to have fallen for not only a man, not only his family, or brother, but the very person who had murdered all his family no matter what reasons he made up about everything not being black and white. It had all probably been a ruse to deter him from his mission of avenging his fallen clan but from now on nothing would get in the way of his reason for living, killing that man.

"They've stopped, I don't know why," Karin announced suddenly.

"Interesting," Sasuke smirked. "I suppose now we have the upper hand."

"I didn't figure you would say we could take a rest because of this," Karin sighed.

--

Itachi leaned against a tree, watching in feign interest as Kisame began to light a fire.

"Gonna be a long trip, why'd this Madara have to be so damn far away?" Kisame grumbled as the fire crackled to life.

"Yes I suppose. But it can't be helped, no point in moaning over it," Itachi sighed. He pulled out a small photo of himself and his brother back before everything had happened. His brother was so young and yet looked so happy posing with him in the picture. If only things had gone differently. There was no point in looking back though. In the pictures of course he was as serious and cold as ever, smiling slightly but not genuinely knowing what was to come. Would things have been less complicated if he had just gone through it and eradicated the whole Uchiha clan? Of course it was laughable though, there was no way Itachi would ever be able to kill his own brother who he loved so much. Kisame turned to get the fish prepared. Itachi took a final glance at the picture, throwing it into the fire where it immediately went ablaze, curling as one of the final happy memories from his childhood incinerated.

"Well, what next?" Kisame asked, munching happily on his fish, and trying to offer Itachi one, who had declined.

"We set off as soon as you're done eating."

"Hmph, didn't figure you would be one to take rests."

--

"They're moving again, but they are very close, we should catch them soon, maybe they're a few yards off," Karin declared.

Sasuke's heart began to thump furiously in his chest at the thought that his time for revenge was close at hand. "Let's get moving then." He began to dash faster, the group struggling to keep up. Suddenly through the woods a single kunai whizzed, the end of an exploding tag glowing orange as it neared the end. Sasuke looked for a moment, shock on his face. In that moment in exploding creating a thick cloud of grey smoke.

"Sasuke!" Karin called.



"Heh, that was a bit too easy," a deep voice chuckled. "As I said too easy." As the smoke cleared the group saw Sasuke standing atop a higher branch, a cocky smile covering his face.

"I should of known you'd be here to bother me soon enough, Kabuto."

--

Final Notes: I don't know, I tried to make the story a little longer at least. I am overall displeased with this chapter but no amount of rewrites seem to please me and this was the best one so far. Hopefully you'll enjoy it though! On a final note go out and get the new Mindless Self Indulgence cd If, it's pretty much amazing, some money and/or time well spent. D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: H'okay, hopefully this is out a bit sooner than usual, I'm trying but life is a crazy thing. My grandpa is now in the hospital with pneumonia and possibly a malignant tumor so this has just not been a good summer. But I'll continue to try and update all I can. Hope you enjoy and that it's not too terrible.

Disclamer: Rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I just destroy his work with my poor attempts at writing.

Chapter Seven:All That Stands Forgiven

"I should've known you'd bother me soon enough, Kabuto," Sasuke smirked, looking down at the white haired faithful of Orochimaru. He was however different from the last time Sasuke had seen him. There was a white snake skin like patch surrounding his left eye which now had an eerie resemblance to the eye of Orochimaru.

"Yes, I do suppose I wasn't very clever coming up with this plan, but you know you are quite the hard boy to pinpoint Sasuke-kun," Kabuto smirked, using the pet name in teasing sounding all too much like the power crazed Sanin. Sasuke had always disliked Kabuto with his utmost loyalty to Orochimaru and his air of haughtiness that he was above Sasuke and could order him like he was some petulant child. But now seeing that the overly loyal medic had taken things so far as to take on a somewhat similar appearance was a bit too much to bear.

"To what do I know the pleasure of your unexpected arrival?" Sasuke taunted back, keeping his tone light.

"I see your attitude has not changed. But I'm not here to exchange pleasantries with you. I think you know why I'm here, you have the Lord's powers within you and I plan to kill you in hopes that maybe I can release Lord Orochimaru, if not harvest his powers for myself. A bit more controlled form anyway." Both of Kabuto's hands started to glow in a pale blue burst of light, sharpening into a point of radiating energy, one of Kabuto's trademark moves, the chakra dissection blades. In an instant response to the sudden attack the usual black eyes of Sasuke changed as he activated the sharingan.

Suigetsu yawned, leaning on the Kubikiri-bouchou, "well this is a bit of an annoyance. And to think we could be a step closer to having shark for dinner."

Sasuke pulled out the Kusangi blade, his sword glowing and crackling from the Chidori attack that coursed around it.

"Oh man, Sasuke's gonna make quick work of this buffoon using the Chidori blade against him," Karin cheered as the trio sat watching. Then in a flash Sasuke disappeared, reappearing right in front of Kabuto, getting ready for the swing.

"Really Sasuke, where are you aiming? I think you've bored your opponent to death," Kabuto smirked, over on a nearby tree as the body collapsed, clearly one of Kabuto's cheap jutsus that Sasuke knew so well.

"Maybe you should spend a bit less time talking and more time watching your back," Sasuke smirked, and Kabuto dodged just in time to avoid a lethal attack although a deep cut began to gush blood from his shoulder. Kabuto smirked, hands glowing a pale green as the wound evaporated nearly as quickly as it had been dealt to him.

"Ah, naïve little Sasuke still doesn't understand that I am a medical ninja and every blow you deal to me I can just as easily fix," Kabuto sighed, still with the arrogance that he was something special.

"You sure do talk big and with nothing to show for it," Sasuke smirked causing Kabuto to grit his teeth with mild anger flitting across his face, though just as quickly receding.

"Ah that Uchiha arrogance. All of you are alike, especially that haughty brother of yours. From that shocked expression I guess it comes as a surprise to you that really Lord Orochimaru desired your older brother, but when he became a bit out of control the Lord decided to set his sights on you hoping you be as least somewhat near your brother's level," Kabuto cackled.

"Shut that cocky mouth of yours before I ensure that you'll never speak another word," Sasuke growled, the air turning static as he readied his Chidori Nagashi. Sasuke again effortlessly sprinted to Kabuto's position, the immense power of the Chidori Nagashi coursing through his body and hitting Kabuto full force. Kabuto crumpled to the ground, severely injured from the attack. Seeing that Kabuto was finally quiet and down caused Sasuke to smirk slightly in satisfaction before wincing as his left leg gave out beneath him in pain. Kabuto began to snigger on the ground.

"You are truly a strong opponent Sasuke-kun, so at the cost of a direct hit with your attack I have left you with a couple of presents that you will hopefully find interesting," Kabuto continued to snigger, panting slightly in pain and 

effort, "our meeting is done for now, but I hope that we can enjoy a more conclusive battle in the future." Kabuto slowly got up, throwing a smoke bomb into the air blocking out all the forest from sight. The quartet stood helpless until finally the smoke parted, revealing the departure of Kabuto.

"Damn it," Sasuke cursed under his breath, trying to support his full weight onto his right leg. He began to have a violent coughing fit, finally feeling something warm and wet hit his palm. Still coughing slightly he moved the palm in front of his eyes, cursing again as he saw the white skin stained with his own blood. The other members of team snake were immediately at his side.

"What's the matter Sasuke?" Karin asked, voice full of superficial worry.

"That bastard Kabuto must've done something to my organs when I attacked him without noticing. He's nothing but a coward who used his attack at the one opening in my defenses and the time that people with any sense would be trying to defend rather than attack," Sasuke muttered.

"If he wanted to kill you though it certainly wasn't the smartest move because he couldn't even continue to fight afterwards," Suigetsu pointed out.

"I don't think he was here to kill me today but rather to see if I had improved at all since overtaking that bastard Orochimaru, and he found out all he needs for now to begin working on his strategy. What a fool," Sasuke sighed, leaning against a tree and breathing heavily.

"You should rest for a little bit until your injuries heal a bit or at least until we can get some supplies and treat your injuries," Karin chided.

"There's no reason, by the time you get back from the nearest town Itachi will be long gone. These injuries are nothing but annoyances," Sasuke coldly replied, gingerly trying to support weight with his left leg. "C'mon, I've had enough of these interruptions, we need to get moving. Karin, where are they?"

Karin stood, staring at Sasuke for a second before finally speaking, "they're moving in the same direction, they only just started moving a bit ago and are only meters from our current location. We should catch up to them in a few minutes if nothing else happens."

"Alright then, you guys wait here while I go catch up to him. After I've dealt with him I'll be back," Sasuke spoke after mulling the issue over for a bit. Before any of the group could protest, Sasuke was weaving through the trees, headed toward his ultimate goal, his injured leg protesting as the nearly severed tendon tried to stop him from going further. _Nothing will stop me from my goal, ever again._ He had been going for about a minute or two when he heard a sickening crack and white hot pain shoot up his leg. He was falling before anything even registered, but he was immediately angered by the fact that he was so weak, never able to reach his brother, always reaching but never grabbing or pushing ahead.

He didn't resist anymore as gravity pulled him, and stayed put where he fell on the ground, finally letting his mental and physical exhaustion overtake him.

--

"Itachi, what are you up to?" Kisame asked curiously, eyebrow raised as his partner suddenly stop, falling from his leading position.

"I could have sworn I heard something nearby, perhaps an enemy has reached us," Itachi replied nonchalantly.

"Eah, probably just an animal, why do you care?"

"Yes, but a surprise attack could be a bit troublesome," Itachi explained.

"Whatever, you go check it out, I'll wait here," Kisame replied.

"Fine, I suppose it would be best if there wasn't a shredded mess littering the forest for some shinobi to stumble across," Itachi sighed, darting off into the trees. Finally he stumbled across the source of the noise. _No, no, I left him behind, to forget and hate me but remain free from this twisted existence._ There on the ground staring lifelessly at the sky was Sasuke, he looked over for a second at Itachi, looking but not really registering as though looking through 

him. The boy looked so pale and worn, much different from how strong he had seemed in the short time since their departure.

Unable to bear the sight of his younger brother looking so defeated, Itachi scooped the limp body of his brother up, rushing off to where Kisame was waiting.

"So, you've found your favorite toy again? He sure doesn't look so hot," Kisame chuckled slightly as Itachi returned.

"Yes, it would appear that no matter what happens this boy will go after trouble," Itachi sighed, worried. He set his brother down who was now resting, not knowing what else to do. It appeared that he had severely damaged his left ankle and lower thigh, small scratches and scrapes were on various places, probably from falling; a thin trail of dried blood from the corner of his mouth running down to his cheek and a stain on his palm indicated some possible internal bleeding. The wounds, while bad, were nothing life threatening, what really pained Itachi however was how frail his brother looked, as though a single touch could break him.

"Kisame, watch over him. I'm going to head to the nearest town and see if I can't get any supplies," Itachi ordered.

"Alright," Kisame replied, trailing off at the end as he noticed that Itachi had already dashed away.

--

_I am tired of this foolishness, playing avenger yet always grabbing at the coattails. I don't want to fight, no longer. But those twisted words as he warped me to his own sick fantasy and cast me away like garbage. It's not that I'm not strong enough, it's that I don't want to be strong enough to hurt him. I suppose I am nothing but the second choice, always chosen as the last resort, but never wanted as much as he his._

Sasuke slowly blinked his eyes open, realizing that the day had slipped away and it was now night, with him collapsed the whole time. _Shit, all that time, I could've sworn I just fell and then I just crashed._ Sasuke slowly sat up, feeling something slide down his torso and rest bunched on his lap. Looking down he saw it was an Akatsuki cloak, more specifically his brother's, who was currently resting in just his black outfit against a tree. Sasuke slowly began to pull out a kunai from inside his brother's pouch, laid out and waiting, his eyes now the crimson of Sharingan. He stood over top of his brother, sleeping there, looking troubled rather than emotionless as he usually did. With the kunai clutched in both hands, Sasuke raised it over his head, poised to strike. He stood motionless for a second before letting got of the kunai with one hand, letting the other drop it to the ground.

"Even after all you did I'm unable to do it. Sasuke walked over to a tree by where he had woke up, sliding down into a sitting position. His left ankle was a dull ache, probably from some medication his brother had gone to get and it was currently wrapped tightly in bandages so it didn't move much when he walked. He still couldn't apply his full weight to it, but it was a hell of a lot better than earlier.

"So you're awake," Itachi spoke softly, coming to rest beside Sasuke.

"Yes, with no thanks to you," Sasuke spat back,

"Remember back when all this madness started and we were talking and I told you not everything was as black and white as we like to make it out to be?"

"I suppose," Sasuke coolly answered.

"I lied to you back at the house that day. It was stupid and I thought it was being noble and trying to protect you at the time, but I suppose it wasn't the best plan," Itachi sighed, sounding much older than his twenty years.

"But why? I would've been happy to go to hell and back rather than be alone again," Sasuke replied, his tone a bit softer but still containing the cold edge.

"Which is exactly what I fear. But I suppose you'll follow me no matter where I go and find all the trouble you can along the way. So I won't try to leave you again."

"We must be really screwed up," Sasuke sighed.

"Maybe," Itachi chuckled and patted the ground next to him for his brother to scoot closer, which he happily obliged. He rested his head in his brother's lap who began to gently stroke his hair. As the boy laid there, Itachi could feel the 

rise and fall of his chest as Sasuke closed his eyes in contentment. Although still a bit frail, his younger brother was finally starting to seem more like the strong young man that he had last seen again.

Closing Remarks: Okie Dokie, this was appallingly written but I am beat, it's four in the morning but I wanted to get this done before I had to go back home and since I'm spending the night at my cousin's tomorrow I had to get it done tonight. Hope it's not as terrible as it seems. Enjoy the rest of your summer and always remember, seatbelts are the silent killers.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Whoo (trying to whistle since I cannot on the computer nor in real life) it has certainly been quite a while since I even tried to update this. So it's time for excuses, excuses which you may read and you may not. I don't care, just figured if you were curious because I know I would be. Okie first of all I have addressed my computer's crash and loss of data previously. Well now I'm back home and it has been fixed and redone twice so I didn't want to work on anything and lose it in the middle. Reason two, I am currently enrolled in the International Baccalaureate program at my school which is the most rigorous course as well as college level, blah blah blah, needless to say I have more work than ever before and I always put it off until the last minute making it even worse as it piles up. Finally my grandfather has cancer and there's nothing they can do so he's going to die. Period. So it's been a stressful year and certain things must come first. Plus I've been spending hours trying to and finally beating Devil May Cry 4, ya gotta love that game! But anyways, that's not important so enjoy.

WOW That was long!

Disclaimer: All rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto including characters, places, etc.

Chapta' Time!

Chapter Eight: Wrecking Itself Taking You With Me

"Has anyone ever noticed that these days Sasuke likes to dart off and leave with no warning and likes to say he'll be back soon but then we wait for an hour and then end up on a rescue mission?" Suigetsu sighed as the two other members of Team Snake quietly darted through the trees.

"So if Sasuke has his own thing to do why shouldn't he go off and settle this grudge match and finally put that bastard Itachi right in his place?!" Karin passionately cried, clearly in agreement that whatever Sasuke did should be done.

"I mean don't get me wrong, I'm not jumping on Sasuke or anything, I just find a bit odd s'all," Suigetsu replied, clearly knowing he would get nowhere on the subject, "women and their passions eh Juugo?"

"Hmph," Karin raised her nose, clearly in anger at Suigetu's statement.

"Hey whaddaya say that we have a bit of down time while Sasuke goes on his quest or whatever? It's gotta be better than chasing him around."

"Well, I could use a shower, I can't remember the last time we stopped running or laying on the ground," Karin replied, raising a finger to her chin thoughtfully.

"As long as Sasuke has no need for us I think it should be fine," Juugo answered.

"Excellent!" Suigetsu and Karin both cheered, clearly ready to leave the forest scene behind.

--

Sasuke let out a sneeze, waking him up. Slowly he raised his head to see that was still resting on Itachi's lap who was sleeping peacefully against a tree in a sitting position, his hand still resting on the small of Sasuke's back. The hand slipped down onto the ground as Sasuke sat up, stretching his arms to remove the final fogginess of sleep. Kisame slept soundly, snoring slightly curled up across from them, facing away. For once he was actual the first one up, giving him a bit of pride.

There were streaks of dirt coating his hands, as he noticed, sitting bored and waiting for his companions to awaken. There was a stream not too far off so he decided to go and wash the grime off since all he would do otherwise is sit waiting. The pride of being the earliest riser had quickly worn off and he pined for the position of the one who had to be woken up by the other two. He sighed, getting up with a bit of a grunt and headed off towards the direction. He arrived in front of the sparkling clear water which flowed in a lazy ribbon.

He quickly took off his shirt and pants, leaving on the boxers lest anyone else should happen to come by, and immediately dove into the water, immediately surfacing sputtering and shivering. The water was ice and it would be hell trying to clean the mess off while he was slowly frozen. He sighed, beginning the arduous task of scraping off the dirt with his fingers. He was about halfway done when there was a small 'plop' like an object falling into the water somewhere near him, causing him to momentarily look up, but seeing nothing he continued on. He suddenly dodged, diving under the water just as an exploding tag set off right where he had been standing moments ago.



"What in the hell?" He muttered underwater, getting a large sum of water into his mouth and down his throat, choking him so that he had to immediately resurface and struggle to land, choking the whole way. He laid on his elbows convulsing slightly as he retched water, rolling just in time to dodge some kunai. Sprawled on the ground, breathing heavily, Sasuke rolled over, grabbing three kunai knives and threw them into the trees, surrounding the area of projection of the other weapons.

"Come out and show yourself," Sasuke shouted. It was then that he heard a strange, almost unrecognizable laughter.

"I should have figured it was you when I saw you were gone. But when I heard noise over by the river I figured I'd better make sure it wasn't a hostile enemy," Itachi chuckled a little more as he walked out of the trees. "Good thing your skills are impressive or that might've been a bit deadly."

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke snarled, getting up and grabbing his clothes.

"Here," Itachi handed Sasuke his cloak, "you look rather foolish with that mop of hair of yours all flopped and dripping in your face, and look you got your clothes soaked in the excitement. How interesting this will look, you coming back in your underwear with me."

Sasuke snatched the jacket out of Itachi's hand, reluctantly putting it on. "As long as I know the truth of what went on." He smirked, bobbing his head down and then back so that his hair flopped back out of his face and sprinkled Itachi square in the face with the hanging drops.

"Quite cute Sasuke," Itachi raised his shirt and wiped off his face. "But if you were so interested in getting me wet you could have just said something." With that he took one hand and pushed Sasuke back into the water, diving on top of him and beginning to furiously press his lips onto the unsuspecting youth's. He roughly shoved his tongue into his brother's where the two mingled, before Sasuke, finally taking some control of the situation lifted a hand, entangling the ivory fingers into the nape of Itachi's ponytail, pulling out the elastic that bound it so that the hair could float free around Itachi's head. Finally after what seemed like an eternity and yet so short at that the same time, Sasuke broke away, bursting his head above the water and gasping for air. Itachi was soon up right beside him, breathing heavily but not quite as much as Sasuke.

"Great thinking, both of our clothes are soaked," Sasuke sighed, looking at the sopping bundle he had still had clutched in his hand when he had been shoved under.

"I would think such a skilled ninja as you would be able to handle something so trivial as wet clothes," Itachi smirked, thoroughly enjoying how childish his brother could act.

"I can handle them, the real issue is that it would be better if they were dry," Sasuke shot back.

"Oh, you know you'd prefer the wet clothes than wearing my dry cloak and going back unsatisfied."

"Don't flatter yourself, now c'mon, we better get back before that stinkin' fish of yours makes off with all of our stuff," Sasuke stood up and began walking back, creating large trails of water behind him. Itachi couldn't help but laugh slightly at how awkward and masculine his brother acted, making him look like nothing more than the child he still was. He slightly wrung out his clothes so at least he wouldn't be a dripping mess like his brother and followed suit back to their camp.

--

"Well, who would've guessed that this is the famous Itachi Uchiha who betrayed his clan and went on the lamb," Kisame laughed loudly when the two arrived back. Sasuke had already been dished his share of hysterical laughing so loud that Kisame had fallen to the ground in tears, though he said nothing. And now it was Itachi's turn to face the music.

"Ever wonder how I earned such a title?" Itachi asked, twirling a kunai around his index finger.

"Alright, well enough of this fun, I s'pose we should head out if we want to get to The Land of Lightning before next year," Kisame snapped to attention, quickly hanging his sword over his shoulders, realizing any further joking wouldn't be tolerated.



"I think we might need to make a quick stop in a nearby village, at least so that Sasuke can get some dry clothes," Itachi gestured over to the still dripping Sasuke, holding the bundle of clothes with nothing on but the cloak and his boxers which were also both thoroughly soaked.

"Whatever," Kisame sighed, at this point used to be strung along on the whims of the older Uchiha. "I suppose I can go find something to do while the women do their shopping." It was too late that Kisame realized his mistake in taking a strike at the infamous Uchiha pride when suddenly he found himself being charged at by two angry Uchihas.

--

"Damn those two, they can do whatever they want but don't dare make a strike at their pride or you'll be paying for it for weeks," Kisame sighed, rubbing his now bruised neck, which was one of many fresh injuries, "those bastards, two on one. I couldn't even fight back if I want to. One of 'em is bad enough." Kisame continued to grumble.

"C'mon, there's a food stand over here, I'm starved!" A male voice shouted, causing Kisame to immediately turn and look in the direction of three oddly familiar cloaked figures.

"Aw shit, this is bad," Kisame cursed, seeing Sasuke's team walking the streets, heading near where Itachi and Sasuke had gone to buy some temporary clothes. It didn't take a genius to figure out trouble could only come from the two groups meeting up. "I suppose the boys are a bit more crunched for time than they originally thought," Kisame smirked, dashing off to go explain things.

--

Itachi was just handing the ryu to the cashier when Kisame burst in, slightly out of breath. He immediately walked over to Sasuke and Itachi, who were now dressed in their dry clothes which were pretty plain and black.

"Uh, I think we oughta go now," he reported to them.

"Why is that Kisame? Kumogakure will not disappear I am sure," Itachi replied.

"Well, there's a bit of a bigger issue than that. Your boy's friends are running around this village and I don't really think it's the best idea to have a reunion just yet," Kisame answered.

"Well shit, with that pesky ability of Karin's they'll be upon us at any moment," Sasuke smirked, clearly intrigued by the challenge of trying to escape his comrades.

"So running would be futile for the most part," Kisame commented. "Why don't you two fight each other or something."

Itachi sighed, "I suppose if this is the only way," he quickly clubbed Sasuke in the head with the hilt of Kisame's sword while it was still wrapped around Kisame causing him to fall limp into Itachi's arm. Itachi immediately hoisted the limp body over his shoulder. "Now those troublesome children will just think a kidnapping has taken place and will aimlessly follow us before getting bored and deciding that their leader will eventually break free."

"Couldn't you have just told him to feign unconsciousness instead of having to carry him around until he wakes up?"

"Naïve Kisame, if you knew anything about Sasuke you would know he has the hot blooded tendency to try and fight me rather than just cooperate and try and get out of here."

"Whatever you say," Kisame replied, not necessarily believing Itachi's reasoning but knowing it was better not to object and lose thanks to his lack of evidence. They walked out of the store and sure enough, a bit down the road the three were making their way towards the location of the store.

"Well Kisame, you ready for a bit of showing off?" Itachi smirked, and the two ran through the streets at top speed, the group had either failed to see the two ninjas running off or they were in silent pursuit. Either way their speed was no match if Sasuke effortlessly managed to ditch them. Soon they arrived to a flat field where they continued to run, and finally making it to a more rocky terrain comparable to mountain like. The two stopped, clearly realizing they were not being chased, or if so they had long since evaded any sort of conflict.

"Takes quite a bit of chakra to avoid these horribly easy battles," Kisame smirked.



"I suppose, but I don't believe Sasuke would be happy if we took care of his comrades," Itachi replied back, acting as cool as ever.

"Then don't tell him," Kisame suggested, as though it was the most obvious and correct answer.

"Well thanks to that little escapade we probably made up for all of the time we wasted in the village," Itachi pointed out. Kisame ignored this jab at his impatience and the two continued to walk in silence for a while. Finally after a couple of hours of walking Sasuke began to stir, immediately looking up and twisting out of Itachi's grasp.

"What the hell? Where are we?" He asked, standing dumbstruck and looking a bit worse for the wear.

"Well it seems the prince has finally awakened. We evaded your team and didn't harm any of them and we're nearing closer to our destination," Itachi smiled.

"Why the hell did you hit me?" Sasuke spat, clearly displeased.

"Oh, you remembered that? I was hoping you wouldn't," Itachi trailed off, "but it had to be done to get out of their as quickly and painlessly as possibly."

"Maybe for you," Sasuke muttered, rubbing the spot where the hilt had jabbed into his head.

"Think of it this way, you're a lot better off than if we had had a fight and I had cut you open, spilling your blood all over and causing you to lose consciousness anyway," Itachi smiled, trying to make light of the situation.

"If that would be the case, but whatever." He started walking again, "I suppose we oughta get going, I'm ready to tie up these lose ends Madara left."

Closing Notes: Appalling, simply appalling! But the story has taken a bit of a lighter tone because all this angst was starting to grate on my nerves. Now that Sasuke and Itachi know they will be sticking together for awhile there's no need for someone to act so gloomy! Well at least it's a change for this chapter. Oh dear, I'm beat, but I got this done for you guys. Don't expect more regular updates but just know that through the worst of it I'll make sure to try my best to get the next chapter out. Till next time.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Well, I got out of school for a bit because the hurricane force winds knocked everyone's power out but my own. WOO HOO! So I figured since I was gonna sit around like a bum anyways I would get to work on another chapter of this story. But I got to thinking, this story needs a theme song, even though it is only writing because I listen to some songs and I'm like, hm, I could probably fit the images to this song if I could even draw. The songs I've been putting it to is Kaidoku Funou by Jinn, better known as the Code Geass second theme song and Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi by ON/OFF from the lovely Vampire Knight, but this is pure speculation, heh. Anyways enjoy all!

Disclaimer: All rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto including characters, places, etc.

Chapter Nine: Path You Follow

"Leader-sama, I have some news that may be of some interest to you," one of the Akatsuki members smirked, who it was indistinguishable in the rainbow light of their communication technique.

"I'm listening," Pein perked up, clearly intrigued by the intel his member had picked up.

"It would seem Itachi has begun to betray our trust, he, Kisame, and another who's been identified as his younger brother Sasuke Uchiha are currently heading to a certain Kumogakure."

"Why would his adventures with a family member interest me," Pein sighed, slightly annoyed at this waste of time.

"That isn't what was supposed to interest you. It would seem the group is currently in pursuit of a certain Madara Uchiha and could possibly stir up a bit of trouble," the member smirked.

"Ah, really, that is indeed more interesting, perhaps I need to reeducate Uchiha about such matters. Konan, let us go pay Itachi and this precious little brother of his a visit," Pein smirked.

"Of course."

--

"I think we've almost arrived," Itachi remarked.

"Yeah, I think I can see some buildings up ahead," Sasuke confirmed and the pace started to pick up. From the village gates someone came running towards them, causing the group to come to a halt.

"Itachi-sama," the grass shinobi Katsumi huffed, stopping to meet them, "I am truly glad I found you in time." It was clear this was the real Katsumi, a rather quiet shinobi who was nothing short of polite and respectful in Itachi's presence.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"I had heard you were headed this way and could only pray I was not too late. You should turn back, there is someone in the village who inquires about you, someone no good. I overheard him remarking about you in my village so I had to come to warn you before something terrible happened. There is a trai-." Katsumi suddenly cut off, staring blankly at Itachi with pure horror as a huge gash spurted blood around the circumference of her neck, covering Itachi and Sasuke with her blood as her head rolled onto the ground and the body fell onto its knees before falling flat to the ground.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke yelped at this grotesque scene, 'wha, what happened?"

"You poor fool, if only you had given up that unrequited love you harboured for me then perhaps you wouldn't have been so distastefully slaughtered," Itachi sighed, bending down slightly to examine her corpse, before straightening up. "This is clearly a message from whoever is waiting for my arrival letting me know he's waiting and also that whatever Katsumi was trying to say last was something that I wasn't supposed to find out."

"Heh, well this is turning out to be quite interesting," Sasuke smirked, "gonna take the bait?"

"Well they did work so hard to try and drive me to them I suppose I should at least see what they want. Kisame, Sasuke, you stay here at the gates, I'm going to have to take care of the guards at the gate and the less people the more stealth there is."



"Whatever, just don't get yourself killed," Sasuke sighed, and Kisame just nodded.

"What do you suppose this is all about?" Sasuke asked the still silent Kisame.

"Not quite sure kid. But I do believe your number is being called," he swung the Samehada, missing Sasuke by inches who narrowly dodged it.

"Tsk, figured something was up when you were so quiet," Sasuke backed slightly away from the traitorous shinobi, drawing his Kusanagi, though quickly slumping over, and falling into a feminine arm.

"Good work Kisame, your distraction was invaluable, the fool didn't even detect me," Konan said, supporting the limp body.

"Here, let me take him," Kisame said, roughly grabbing the young shinobi by his hair, dragging him, "let's finish this nonsense once and for all."

--

"I figured it was you," Itachi sighed, walking into an old warehouse, "that blood trail from Katsumi was quite the helpful hint."

"So, Itachi, you are just as competent as I thought. I didn't think you would notice she tried to stop me before going after you, I suppose I forgot to clean up the trash," Pein answered, waiting on top of a rafter.

"What business do you have with me leader-sama? I'm sure you didn't come out here and kill one of my informants just because you were sightseeing," Itachi coldly replied.

"Yes, well word on the street is you are pursuing a certain Madara Uchiha," Pein sighed, "what you fail to grasp is the fact that Madara founded this organization so we can't very well have treason and chaos inspired among our members. Therefore while it pains me I have no choice, Kisame."

"Hey there boss," Kisame saluted, laughing heartily.

"I should've seen it from the beginning that there was a rotten fish in the bunch, but I suppose it can't be helped," Itachi withdrew a kunai, preparing to activate his Mangekyou.

"I'm not stupid, I know there is no way I can beat you on my own, so I took a little insurance," Kisame threw a battered Sasuke onto the floor, who sat there grimacing and struggling to stand. Blood poured from multiple spots where the skin had been shaved cleanly off. "My Samehada made sure he would have no chakra to spare, so he is ultimately a sitting duck."

"Sasuke," Itachi muttered. He glanced quickly over to where Pein had stood, although he was now long gone. Sasuke made it to his feet, trying helplessly to stumble over to Itachi, but Kisame kicked him down, driving the hilt into his back, producing a crack.

"You're not in any shape to try and help your brother, so why don't you sit quietly while the big kids play." Itachi began to dash towards Kisame, clearly desperate. He was brought to a halt; cough up a bit of blood in the process as multiple gashes opened in his body.

"I see you managed to narrowly evade all the life threatening slices, Itachi Uchiha," Konan walked out, holding a single origami crane.

"You use paper as your technique, interesting," Itachi smirked.

"Yes, paper folding has always been a talent of mine, how would you care to die?" Konan replied, still as emotionless as when she had first appeared.

"Isn't that courteous, allowing me to choose how I will die, unfortunately I must decline your offer for now, now, tsukiyomi," Itachi's eye begun to change, the sharingan shifting as tsukiyomi activated.



"A tricky ability indeed, but it is easily evadable as long as one does not look at it," Konan smirked, her body breaking apart into many pieces of paper, scattering in the air.

"What a pesky ability, I can't see why you're struggling so much Itachi," Sasuke laughed weakly, forming hand seals, "phoenix flower jutsu." Some of the paper began to catch ablaze, and Konan immediately reformed herself, a clear burn mark on her cheek.

"What a nuisance," she sighed, as Kisame jumped back as a lit piece of timber fell, narrowly missing him and burning him, "they managed to escape in that commotion. What a crafty move of that younger Uchiha boy, either evasion or the ability for his brother to ensnare me in that annoying technique of his. There is no point in staying here however, with this smoke they've long since escaped. We can go after them later."

"But what about the threat they pose?"

"So injured, they won't do anything. Now come Kisame, I'm sure Pein-sama would like to reward you for your interesting tip." With that Konan and Kisame left the building, running back to the Akatsuki headquarters.

--

Itachi collapsed on the ground, panting from the effort of dragging his injured brother and from the blood loss of the wounds. None were life threatening but some were pretty deep and had bled immensely earlier, although the bleeding had subsided. Sasuke had collapsed earlier, using the last of his chakra to perform that jutsu and only had enough to avoid death.

"Damn it Kisame," Itachi murmured. It had probably been rather foolish to let Kisame, a true criminal who was dedicated to the Akatsuki in on their plans, but he didn't seem like the type to hold honour to much of anything so it hadn't quite crossed his mind until now. Things from now on would be more troublesome, clearly he had been kicked out of Akatsuki so he couldn't rely on them for inside information and now that his plans had been leaked to the leader it would be troublesome making sure all his plans were accomplished.

This however was no time to be lying about, he had to take care of these troublesome injuries and find a secure base until he and Sasuke could come up with their next move. _Sasuke….._ It wasn't clear if it would be safe to go back to the village or if Konan and Kisame still waited for them. Sighing, Itachi took off his cloak, ripping the bottom into long strips of cloth. He then wrapped them around some of Sasuke's more serious injuries, and proceeded to bandage some of his own. They would do for makeshift bandages until they arrived at a village and could pick up some real medical supplies. He felt his eyelids aching, stinging from exhaustion and slowly closing against his will. Each time they would close he would immediately open them.

_No damn it, what if they come back?_ Finally though, he lost the fight and fell unconscious in weakness and exhaustion.

--

Itachi immediately sat up, panting, had anyone attacked them while he had been out? Looking around he saw that Sasuke was lying awake against a tree, throwing a single kunai into the dirt, pulling it out, and repeating the process.

"You're finally awake," Sasuke perked up, seeing Itachi looking at him.

"Yeah, are you okay Sasuke?" Itachi asked, wincing from an injury in his side which reopened from the abruptness of his sitting up.

"No worse off than usual," Sasuke laughed slightly, "but that bastard Kisame, if he hadn't had that bitch jump me…"

"That's enough of that Sasuke; you have to realize that the best way to win is to fight dirty. Most people would see it as cowardly but we are dealing with people that don't care what most people say about anything," Itachi answered, trying to calm his brother.

"Yeah, but you were really freaking out back there, it seemed like you were lost and forgot any common sense," Sasuke pointed out. Itachi sat beside Sasuke, pulling the boy to his chest and gently stroking his hair as he began to explain the situation.



"Yes well they did rather back me into a corner. I could've just used Amaterasu and incinerated them both, or at least caused a momentary retreat but with that annoying trick of Kisame's you were pulled into the crossfire and either you would die or I would die trying to save you and then we would both more than likely die. The Amaterasu will not stop burning until whatever it is incinerating is ash so I could not even stop it and everyone, including you would be no more. And then Kisame held you hostage so many moves were eliminated because by going for Kisame he could either kill you or Konan would attack from behind. I was thinking if I could at least incapacitate her then things would be much easier, but I had no prior knowledge as to the full extent of her abilities, so as you can see I didn't really have much I was able to do."

"Yeah, you pretty much freaked out at the thought of anything happening to your precious brother," Sasuke scoffed. "Next time just do whatever it takes; don't think about what will happen to me, I can take care of myself."

"You talk pretty big little brother, but I would like to see how you reacted in such a situation," Itachi laughed.

"Whatever," Sasuke rolled his eyes, growing tired of this talk. "So what do you plan on doing next wise nii-chan?"

"I will tell you now Sasuke, I only have two goals. The first is to kill Madara Uchiha; the second is to wipe out the Akatsuki. Neither are going to be easy and surely lives will be put on the line and lost time and again. Are you sure you want to follow me to your death?"

"I've told you before brother, I don't care whatever it takes, because living alone as a shell is worse than dying with you," Sasuke replied, looking at his brother, determined.

Itachi laughed, "You're always so serious Sasuke-kun, but it pleases me that you won't leave my side even when I wish you would." He stood up, wincing slightly. "But c'mon, we should probably get to a town. I'm sure these bandages I made aren't very sanitary."

"I can't believe you actually tore up your cloak just to make bandages or that you were stupid enough not to keep any on hand baka nii-san," Sasuke sniggered.

"Well, it's probably not good if I wear it any way so I figured I'd put it to some use before discarding it. Maybe if I leave that stupid thing here we'll be harder to find." He began to slowly trace a cut underneath his younger brother's eye, causing the boy to recoil slightly. "Does it hurt?" Sasuke said nothing. Itachi pulled him close, almost embracing the boy, "I won't run off anymore and let anything like that happen again. If you get jumped from behind, they'll have to get me too. Now c'mon, this place reeks with our blood. We better leave before some tracker is sent to sniff us out.'

--

Night began to fall as Itachi and Sasuke walked through the woods, still plotting their next move.

"We don't have any idea where to begin looking for Madara and it's probably not the best idea for only the two of us to take on the Akatsuki all at once. It's getting dark, this seems like a good enough spot to rest for now," Itachi explained.

"It seems like such a waste to rest though. I can still go longer," Sasuke argued.

"We have nothing to go on and I'm sure you're at least slightly weary. Besides, I need some time to ponder what our next move will be," Itachi replied.

"Whatever," Sasuke flatly responded and the two stopped and Itachi began to gather brush to assemble a fire.

"You should get some rest," Itachi spoke as his brother leaned against a tree, watching him.

"I'm not tired," Sasuke muttered, "it's not like I'm some child."

"But we're going to get up _very_ early tomorrow and I know how much of a morning person you are Sasuke-kun," Itachi teased.

"You're quite the jokester," Sasuke shot back, not liking to be the object of the jokes. He finally conceded however, "fine I'll sleep so you can do whatever creepy shit you want to do that I can't be awake for."



"Now who's the master joker?" Itachi answered, but the boy didn't respond, lying on his side, staring at a tree while he tried to fall asleep.

"In a way this reminds me of when we were younger and you and our parents would be having some sort of discussion and I'd get up to go to the bathroom and then you'd always just tell me to go back sleep," Sasuke scoffed.

"I suppose," Itachi flatly responded, not liking what he knew was going to occur next.

"You never explained to me why it was you killed them. I mean they were our parents, even if you didn't agree with them, I just don't understand."

"The reason's not important," Itachi sighed, trying to stop his brother from continuing to press.

"You say that but it's obviously not the case. Whenever I mention it you get a kind of hardened look on your face and then immediate leave the subject," Sasuke yawned, "it's just that they were my parents to and I'd like to know why they had to die." Itachi said nothing in reply to this and Sasuke remained silent, finally his breathing falling into the rhythmic pattern of sleep.

"I can never tell you what I've done Sasuke, no matter how much you may want to know, some things are better left not known." Itachi sat there, mulling things over in his mind over and over, trying to come up with his next move. Suddenly he heard stirring beside him. "Sasuke, why don't you just sleep?" He looked up to see there was something wrong about his brother. His eyes had changed from the usual cold black to a vivid yellow with cat-like pupils.

"While Sasuke-kun was sleeping I decided I'd borrow his body for a bit. Even now I feel him fighting for control, but he shouldn't have let his guard down so much. What a little fool he's turned into lately," his brother cackled, the voice was still the same but with its new tone it was clearly that of Orochimaru. "However, while he slumbers within I think I'll take full advantage of my time first by taking care of the little annoyance you present." Orochimaru walked over to Itachi, who stood there motionless, unable to think of what to do. He grabbed him around the neck, wrapping both hands tightly and lifting him up as Itachi struggled for air while being choked. He tried desperately to fight off his attacker, though he grip was ironclad and backed with the intent of a murderer, and he knew that he couldn't physically attack for the body was still clearly his brother and his soul was still in there.

As he continued the eyes began to change to a vivid red, slowly receding into the usual black and his grip immediately loosened. Itachi fell to the ground, clasping his throat as he struggled to catch his breath. Sasuke stood motionless, staring at his hands.

"We've got to get him out of you," Itachi heavily breathed out, looking thoughtfully at Sasuke, who still stood absently looking at his hands in nothing short of fear and disgust.

"What did I do?" He finally spoke, his voice flat and emotionless.

"Sasuke," Itachi went over and gently embraced the boy, resting his head in the crook of his neck as he tried to comfort him. Sasuke pulled away.

"I think it's best if I take my leave. Nothing like this would've happened if I hadn't started going around acting like a fool. I can't keep going around playing the obedient puppy. I will get stronger and when I am finally ready I'll track you down. Don't worry about where you are, one of my comrades can easily sense you and would've found us ten times over by now if she wasn't probably distracted or thinking we were in battle. When I return I will help you in disposing of Madara Uchiha who helped destroy our clan. I will see you then, Itachi," Sasuke explained, still bearing the same flat tone from before.

"Well, if that is what you plan to do then by all means go ahead. I won't wait for your return forever though," Itachi smiled, though there was clearly a hint of regret. Sasuke nodded, running into the forest without looking back. Itachi sighed realizing what a shitty situation he had created, losing his only ally. "It is better this way," Itachi murmured to himself, "now at least I'll know for the time being he should be safe from all this shit I've led him to." Itachi laughed slightly, leaving himself.

--

Sasuke had been running for hours now, trying to retrace back to the village where they had briefly caught sight of the group. Either Karin would sense him travelling alone and the group would rush to meet him as usual or he would 

run into them perhaps. Either way it was useless for him to try and track them without anything to aid him. Finally he heard the sound of multiple footfalls.

"Sasuke-kun! You're okay!" Karin squealed, and he slowed so she caught up and immediately held onto his arm much to his displeasure. "I still sense that bastard Itachi's chakra though, did he manage to weasel (1) away yet again?"

"You know what it seems like to me? Like you keep running off and then coming back and yet Itachi never seems to die. You sure you're puttin' forth your full effort there Sasuke?" Suigetsu questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Now Suigetsu, don't try to instigate something yet again. I'm sure Sasuke has been relentlessly pursuing and attacking Itachi, but you can't honestly expect a member of the Akatsuki to fall victim so easily," Juugo interjected.

"Itachi Uchiha is not the enemy," Sasuke finally spoke, "we will no longer be pursuing him, but rather later up shall actually join him to accomplish an even greater goal, killing one of the founders of the Uchiha clan and assistant in my clan's slaughter, Madara Uchiha as well as that annoying group Akatsuki." Everyone just stood dumbstruck, not able to even realise why the boy whose only goal since a young age, since before they had met had been to kill his brother.

"Well, if that is what you think is important then perhaps I should mention this. Currently there is a group of about three shinobi, judging from this chakra I would expect them all to be from Akatsuki gathering near your brother. He's a bit far off, but it's your call Sasuke," Karin put her hand on her hip. Sasuke bit his lip, pondering what should be his next move.

--

"Well, isn't this my lucky day, I painstakingly plan my next move, and then what I'm pursuing falls into my lap for me. How convenient," Itachi slowly opened his crimson eyes, turning to face the three cloaked figures. One was Konan, another Kisame, and the final one was Tobi. "I guess with all the recent murders the Akatsuki has been a bit short handed or else I'm sure they never would've sent the one they work so hard to protect, Madara."

"Ah, you knew who I was," Tobi, or Madara excitedly replied, "I should've expected as much from the genius descendant of mine. I'm quite glad too; it is such a pain acting like a total nitwit all the time just to avoid the wrong people figuring out who I am."

"It's pretty obvious however, only a fool would be tricked by such a guise," Itachi replied, remaining his cool air.

"But this a bit of an unfair situation, three on one, you have absolutely no chance of winning. I would love to fight you myself, but I'm not sure these two would pass up the chance to watch you squirm as they ripped you limb from limb, staining that pretty white skin with your crimson blood."

"Regardless of whether I live or not I am sure someone else will take my place. I only planned to live long enough to dispose of you and then I would quietly slip away, but I realise now as long as someone stops you I have no regrets.'

"Are you referring to that foolish little brother you hold so near? I'm sure if he were to uncover the truth your plans would crumble. That is why no matter how much he presses you will never reveal the truth. As they say ignorance is bliss," Madara chuckled slightly. He teleported so that he was a breath away. "C'mon, don't be suicidal, just fight me." In his growing annoyance Itachi's eye began to shift, turning into the Mangekyo.

"Excellent, but those little tricks won't work on the true master of the sharingan," Madara laughed. Itachi's eye continued to change and suddenly Madara was caught ablaze in the black flames of the Amaterasu. He crumpled to the ground.

"What a fool," Konan sighed as the man continued to burn.

"Why Konan, that's rather rude of you," Madara stood back up. "I told you your sharingan won't work on a master. I suppose you can play with him you two, but watch out for those pesky eyes." Again Itachi took to his passive stance, ignoring the fighting and resolving to his fate. Konan produced a paper sword with her origami and began to mercilessly slash at the shinobi, while Kisame kept his distance, knowing Itachi's true power. Konan was slowly moving towards his neck, getting ready for the final death blow.

"Fight you fool!"

Just wanted to point out that this was an accidental pun, which I later realised and decided to keep because I thought it was a bit humorous. As most people probably already know Itachi means 'weasel' in Japanese which therefore makes it rather ironic that Itachi would be referred to as one.

Closing Statements: Okay, first of all sorry if I gave away any spoilers to anyone, but even though my plot has totally diverted from Kishimoto's plot I still need to include key elements for consistency. Also, Itachi may seem a bit out of character towards the end, but if you are far enough in the manga than it would make sense of what Itachi is referring to, although ultimately it appeared as though he wanted to be slain at Sasuke's hands maybe for retribution or some twisted reason. Anyways, I tried to make it longer since mine are usually kind of short and I had the time, flow of ideas, etc. plus who knows when I'll update next so I'll try to make them longer to make up for that. That's all and I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys, sorry I've been meaning to get this out forever but I haven't had any time to work on it. But the horrid English presentations are done so that means I have practically no work, hooray! But the bad news is now I'm sick, stupid children spreading their diseases. Ah! But I never let sickness get me down, so we'll see the next one out when the next one's out. And recently I just fell in love with the show Yami no Matsuei, totally random, but I love it. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: All rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto including characters, places, etc.

Chapter 10: Easy Target

Sasuke blocked Konan's sword at the last second with his own, narrowly saving Itachi from death.

"Sasuke?" Itachi gasped, surprised at his brother's sudden appearance. His younger brother smirked.

"It looks like I can't leave you alone to go do my training or you suddenly turn suicidal on me you idiot." Itachi smirked back at Sasuke.

"And what led your group to become my rescue team? You don't actually think I would die here."

"That's sure what it looked like to me," Sasuke coolly replied, still clashing swords with Konan. "So, who are we up against?"

"I think you recognize two of our guests," Itachi nodded towards Konan and Kisame.

"Yeah, Suigetsu was becoming quite annoying when he heard that stupid fish was gonna be here."

"Well, we have a special guest of honor with us today. I think you might know that guy over there by the name of Tobi. However, that's just a cover; the man you see is Madara. Are you still sure you want to fight the master of the Sharingan?"

"I came all this way I might as well see it through until the end. Suigetsu, you can deal with Kisame, Karin and Juugo you two take on this nasty chick here. I'm sure you can reduce her to nothing more than tatters," Sasuke nodded towards Itachi signaling that it was all clear for them to launch an attack on Madara.

"I'll tell you now, his sharingan far surpasses even mine, meaning that technique is worthless. The key will be to be quick and deadly. If not I promise that you won't lay a scratch on him. The key is to do this and evade his eyes, and therein lies the problem," Itachi sighed.

"Yeah I guess, but what good are eyes if they can't see?" Sasuke sniggered. Itachi gave the boy a puzzled look as he began performing hand signs.

"You can't be serious," Itachi stared at his brother with bewildered eyes. "This is not the place."

"Just watch," Sasuke replied, before the jutsu activated, "Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu." The trees struck ablaze and acrid black smoke began to fill the area, blocking the sight of everything.

"Pretty cunning little brother," Itachi smirked, coughing slightly through the thick smoke. "Except now we have zero visibility as well."

"Yeah, I guess it's a real test now," Sasuke answered and the two dashed into the smoke, trying to find their target, holding their breaths so as not to breathe in any of the thick smog. Sasuke gasped, realizing now what a stupid mistake this had in fact been.

"See you later," Madara saluted in farewell, "or perhaps not." As the team dashed into the distance, multiple explosive tags set off on multiple trees, knocking Itachi and Sasuke back, though none directly hit them. There was suddenly a massive amount of water, dousing all the flames, and creating a mist from the partial evaporation due to the heat. Suigetsu and the rest appeared through the mist, seeming a bit dirty but no worse for the wear.

"Sorry there Sasuke, but fire's not really agreeable with me," Suigetsu smirked, securing the Kubikiri Houcho.

"Yeah, that might be a good thing this time," Sasuke replied, coughing slightly from the smoke he had inhaled during the blasts.

"Why'd they run off like that?" Karin asked, looking the least beat up of the lot, though it was two on one in her battle.

"I don't know, they clearly had the upper hand against us but they fell back for whatever reason," Sasuke replied.

"I think it's pretty obvious what happened," Itachi finally spoke, "they wanted me alone and they wanted to see the potential of the group. Since they completed their second goal and their first one failed they didn't see any reason to stay and mess with us."

"But why did they want you alone?" Sasuke asked.

"it's pretty obvious, they aren't interested in killing you, their only interest is in killing me," Itachi answered, "but that's of no matter, there's no point in hanging around here, you can leave now. I think everything is sorted out here." He prepared to leave, but Sasuke grabbed him.

"Onii-chan, I'm sorry for acting like a fool back there, but this problem I've been having lately with that thing trying to take me over has really got me on end And then when he managed to attack you with these hands, I guess I was disgusted by how weak I am, no matter how much I train, but I won't let anything like that happen again."

Itachi turned to face the younger brother, staring into his eyes, "Sasuke, my only goal is to help you. If he fully possesses you then we'll go down together, but I'll use my last breath protecting you, that is my promise."

"No, this is my problem and you're my only family left. No matter what the final solution is, you will not die with me." Sasuke spoke with such determination that Itachi knew further interjection was futile. His brother would do anything to protect those he cared about even if those he cared about would do anything for him. Itachi shrugged.

"So, now what do you propose to do, Sasuke-kun?" Itachi smirked in mocking.

"Don't ask me," Sasuke said, realizing that they were for the most part out of options besides hanging around and waiting for the second strike.

"Help me, please!" A high pitched voice screamed, and soon trampling through the forest was heard. Suddenly out of thicket of trees popped a young woman around the age of sixteen or seventeen, behind her in pursuit were three ninjas from the Hidden Grass village judging by their headbands. She was wounded, and clutching her side which was bleeding slightly, though neither Sasuke nor Itachi could get a good look at her to tell if she was any worse off. She ran directly up to Sasuke, pale blue eyes brimming with tears.

"Please help me shinobi-sama, those men they are trying to kill me!" Sasuke sighed, pulling out the Kusanagi.

"Real strong of you cowards to chase after some girl especially injuring her," Sasuke scoffed.

"Listen kid, just leave that girl and go back to your own business," one of the thugs sneered, trying to push Sasuke aside. He quickly shoved his sword into the man's gut and pulled it out, the blade lightly stained with crimson as the wound began to gush blood.

"You… little… asshole," the man grunted in effort.

"Sadao!" one of his companions yelled in horror. "Aw shit Yoichi, forget about the chick, that kid's a ruthless bastard. We gotta do somethin' about Sadao before he dies." The other member of the trio growled slightly, still looking torn between attacking Sasuke or dealing with his comrade. The other man began persisting again, "c'mon Yoichi, stop being an idiot and think about it. If this kid took down Sadao with one stab we got no chance!" Yoichi sighed, realizing that the second shinobi spoke true.

"Fine Kunio, but if I find out later that this was just your cowardly way of avoiding death then I'll slit your throat while you watch." Yoichi helped Kunio to hoist Sadao over their arms who was still protesting and claiming he was gonna kill the little shit who had done this to him. Sasuke smirked as the fools left, sheathing his sword.

"Ruthless as always Sasuke-kun," Itachi smirked, putting the kunai he had secretly been holding back into its pouch.

"Whatever," Sasuke smirked, a big elevated with the easy victory.

"Um excuse me," the girl from earlier finally spoke and Sasuke and Itachi turned to look at her, having totally forgotten that she was there. They were finally able to get a good look at the young girl and she was decent looking, perhaps a little thin with rather choppy black hair coming to her chin with a long bang piece dyed scarlet that was bound at the end. Her outfit was a bit ripped and dirty from the rough life she more than likely led and was a black t-shirt with a hood and a white skirt that appeared to made of strips of white fabric sewn together in a random arrangement almost to mimic bandages.

The two shinobi continued to look at her.

"I just wanted to say thank you for earlier."

"Whatever," Sasuke replied.

Um, my name is Mayumi," she introduced herself; however, the group was already walking off, no longer interested in the girl or what she had to say.

"Listen Sasuke, me, Juugo, and Karin are gonna go do some investigating on those Akatsuki freaks while you n' your brother here prepare for the next battle. Karin's gonna detect their chakra for us so that me and Juugo and watch 'em and find out some things since we have more force than Karin and can handle ourselves, but this is too big a job for one person. After Karin's helped us find them she will be the envoy between us, okay?" Suigetsu smirked, clearly proud of his idea and all it entailed.

"That's not a half bad idea actually," Sasuke smirked, knowing all the positives with the plan.

"Well, since we got the boss's approval, I guess we'll be on our way," Suigetsu smirked, saluting in farewell.

"Try not to miss me too much Sasuke-kun, I'll be back before you know it," Karin giggled as she joined the other two who were already far ahead of her.

"So, you've gotten rid of your comrades yet again little brother," Itachi smirked, running a hand gently down Sasuke's arm, finding the pale white hand and grasping hold of it.

"So you too noticed the many advantages to that splashed together plan of theirs?" Sasuke answered, his face growing closer to his brother's.

"Yes, all though it would be a pity if your little friends were to die," Itachi replied, feigning worry, though the amusement was all too clear upon his face.

"Don't insult the people I hand pick for my team like that. It's almost like you're saying that I'm incompetent," Sasuke whispered into Itachi's ears, his lip grazing the sensitive skin and causing him to shudder slightly.

"Um, excuse me you guys?" Sasuke hurriedly pulled away from Itachi, startled by the sudden voice. They turned and looked and it was the girl from earlier, still standing their clueless.

"I kind of introduced myself and then you kind of ignored me," she boldly continued, although still looking like she was ready to run away crying again.

"Your point is?" Sasuke answered, an eyebrow raised.

"Um, I just thought I could learn your names and um," she began to blush, "um, I wanted to employ the two of you as bodyguards possibly."

"Why in the hell would we want to be bodyguards to any-?" Itachi firmly secured a hand over his younger brother's mouth, preventing him from going on.

"Sasuke-kun, think rationally for a moment. How much money do you have? I know I spent the rest of mine buying medical supplies for your injuries the other day. Now normally this wouldn't be a problem, but since I'm currently on the Akatsuki's hit list, along with you, I don't think we'll be getting any money anytime soon. Now this girl is offering to pay us just to hang around. And once we have enough money we accidently let her get killed by whoever she's scared of,' Itachi whispered harshly into the boy's ear.

"You're a heartless and maniacal bastard," Sasuke answered, though his answer was muffled by Itachi's hand to the point of being unintelligible.

"I'm glad you agree with me about how excellent this plan is," Itachi smirked, removing his hand, "we will accept your offer."

"That's not what I said," Sasuke sighed.

"Really? I guess you'll just have to speak clearer next time," Itachi replied, walking off with a straight face but an arrogant air around him, clearly exuding that he realized his brother had said nothing supporting his plans.

"You mean it?" the girl, Mayumi, smiled, "this is so great."

"Wait just a second. My brother may be content to work for someone he has no clue about, but you can't just say you'll pay us and then give us no clue about the fees we would be receiving or what exactly it is you need help from. There's no reason for us to risk our lives for pocket change," Sasuke replied. He elbowed his brother with a scowl on his face who was about to make some objection to what he had just said.

Mayumi sighed, the smile falling, "I can tell you I can pay you quite a bit of money," she held up a large trunk, brimming with coins, "but I truly wish you would not question my history."

"Sasuke," Itachi gave his brother a stern look, but his brother just stared him down.

"Then why should we trust a charge that has no trust for us? Or are our lives nothing as long as you remain intact?"

Mayumi gave yet another sigh, "It has nothing to do with trust. But I'm out of options so I really have no choice but to tell you my story. I was born Princess Mayumi Higa from a small village in the Land of Grass, it is so small that any real ninja forces weren't allowed, they said it was to maintain the order but in truth it was a sign of subordination, that we were below the Hidden Grass Village and there was nothing we could do about it. My father's father died ten years ago, when I was only a young girl of seven and my father came into power, He had seen how his father had clung to those ideals of maintaining a lower position to the Hidden Grass Village, but why should a kingdom have to bow down to someone else?

"My father was disgusted, knowing that there was no justification for constantly being the scum under those Grass ninjas' sandals. They would demand payment for their services but would frequently use our small village as a battlefield and slaughter any innocent people who got in their way. My father was tired of the injustice and stopped paying for the shinobi of the Grass, instead forming his group of ninjas. They were barely paid as we were still struggling to overcome the economic depression the Grass Village had put us in, but no one cared as long as the rule of the thugs was over. The Village Hidden in the Grass was outraged by our refusal to pay, claiming it would be the death of our village, but they pulled out and we were left to our own devices.

"Things continued somewhat peacefully within the next few years and then that day came. Some of our shinobi had come from those of the Hidden Grass Village who had moved to escape the problems of the village. We graciously accepted them and all the jutsus they would be able to provide our native force with. Even my father had become an accomplished shinobi, probably comparable to a jounin, though he rarely saw combat. However, the Hidden Grass Village had apparently gotten wind of some mysterious things going on in our village and decided to send one of their own shinobi to infiltrate. He was a cut above all our men and no one thought a thing of his being there.

"And then that terrible day occurred. The shinobi poured into our village and our small force could do nothing to suppress them. All the former Kusagakure ninjas were hung or burned alive in front of our villagers' eyes and they were sliced in half moments later with no discrimination. My father and I were held in the castle by our old bodyguards who wouldn't let my father go no matter how much he begged and cursed them. And then the very shinobi who had betrayed us, we had no knowledge of who he was, turned to my father vowing his loyalties to death. And in that one second he drew his katana and chopped my father's head off right in front of my eyes. Blood splattered onto my face and his head rolled right in front of me, the kind eyes not even changed.

"I screamed so loud at that moment and was in such hysterics I barely know what occurred as the doors rattled and were relentlessly battered, learning later the rest of the guard had been locked out as this shinobi had been my father's personal guard. He sheathed his sword, dripping with blood, killer eyes turning to me as he spoke 'It is indeed the death of your village. But I did it not for the punishment. I did it so I could see how much blood could be spilled, so much the soil will be dyed red permanently and even the newly sprouting plants are tinted crimson. I was so outraged and scared by this madman that I picked up my father's kunai, charging towards the man.

"He grabbed my hand, twisting my wrist until it snapped and roughly forced his mouth against mine as I felt something roughly shoved down my throat and travel to my stomach. Moments later my vision became blurry and I collapsed to the ground realizing the kiss had allowed him to drug me. He slipped my kimono down to my waist and began to try having his way. I was helpless and began to fall in and out of focus, obviously induced by the drug as every touch was extra sensitive. Next thing I could really comprehend however was being more or less dragged, a cloak wrapped around me by my bodyguard telling me to get away. He soon realized though that I was useless and hid me away where I fell unconscious. I woke up the next morning confused, but unharmed save my wrist and the damage my father's 'bodyguard' had done to me, although he had never successfully raped me before my father's true bodyguards had come. That much I remember, him saying he had managed to prevent that, but continually apologizing for something.

"That morning I realized why, the man had stabbed me in my chest with my father's kunai, nearly fatally as a final sign of resistance before fighting against our shinobi. His apologies more resulted out of uncertainty for my life, although he had bandaged me up before leaving. My village was ashes, they had laid waste and everything was gone. I began to weep uncontrollably, knowing I would avenge and restore my people though there was nothing I could do at the time. The Hidden Grass Village leader knew I wasn't dead though and therefore sent out shinobi to assassinate me, when you saw me today I was being pursued for the fifth time since that day. I can elude them for a while but someone always discovers me and I can't keep running. One day I'll die at their hands, but if you help me at least until I can find someone else then I would be eternally grateful to you," she ended her story, tears streaming down her face.

Neither brother was any good with emotions nor women and therefore felt uncomfortable as she cried, not knowing what to do. Finally Sasuke spoke, "We will allow you to employ us but know the service is only for protection we have our own goals and if anything you ask conflicts with our objectives then your requests will be ignored."

"I thank you for your kind consideration I promise not to be a burden," Mayumi bowed.

"Tch, whatever," Sasuke replied, securing his sword. Itachi just shook his head at his brother's withdrawn reaction, realizing how close the two were in their misery.

"Although I hate to impose upon you two, I would like to request that we could possibly return to my homeland. My father had a sword which he said was able to split the earth and if I could acquire it and use it properly then perhaps I could ease his furious soul by slaying that terrible ninja who killed him in cold blood," Mayumi replied, still acting nervously around her new bodyguards.

"Well, we have nothing better to do so I'm sure we could accept the request of the charge this once," Itachi replied, his voice back to being stony and cold. This seemed to add to Mayumi's discomfort, knowing that even the brother she thought had a shred of kindness was no more emotional than his other brother.

"Sirs, I have not yet received your names and I was uh wond-." She began to swoon before falling unconscious, Sasuke just catching her.

"Bravo little brother," Itachi praised. Sasuke ignored his remark, laying the girl down. "Sasuke-kun." He walked behind his brother, spinning him around and looking into the cold black eyes. He brought his hand up to his cheek and began to gently stroke the skin. He pulled his brother closer, entwining his fingers into his hair. "How I thought I would never get to embrace this flesh which is the only able to entice me." He linked one hand with his brother's, pressing his palm against the smooth ivory skin. He gently pressed his lips to his younger brother's, and then broke away, before repeating the gesture, but holding back his desires.

"So many girls chase after this exquisite body and face of yours, as I'm sure just as many men lust after you, though they keep their feelings in check. And yet I'm the only one able to possess you, tainting your innocence with my dirty hands and even dirtier urges. We're breaking the most taboo and yet you always silently accept it." In answer to his brother's words, Sasuke stopped his brother, pressing his mouth against his brother's and using his tongue to force entry, proving that these weren't one sided desires. Itachi regain his fierce persona and roughly began kissing the boy in return, pinning him to a tree as he continued to caress and kiss Sasuke. He let his hand slide up the youth's shirt, feeling the toned stomach, which began to tighten under his touch and Sasuke shuddered.

"Don't worry Sasu-chan, I won't do anything to humiliate you," Itachi whispered into his brother's ear, who felt his face flush as he realized how he was subservient to Itachi's whims, especially. Itachi continued to caress Sasuke, moving now up and down his arm as he began to kiss the younger boy's fingers. Seeing his brother beginning to get uncomfortable he pulled away.

Sasuke opened his mouth and was just about to say something when there was a stirring heard and the brothers looked over to see Mayumi stretching.

"I am truly sorry for losing consciousness like that, I guess I lost a bit more blood than I thought I had," she smiled slightly, cringing as she stood up. "Now, I don't believe we were ever formally acquainted, although as you know I am Mayumi Higa but I never learned who my saviors were." She smiled, her hands folded in front of her.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"And I am Itachi Uchiha."

Both the brothers spoke flatly in turn, disappointed in some ways that Mayumi had woken up, but at the same time it had rid them of the awkward moment.

Mayumi clasped her hands over her mouth, "the S-ranked criminals from Konoha?" Sasuke gripped the hilt of his sword, ready to draw it in a moment and Itachi quickly slid a kunai into his hand, ready for the attack. "I realize that what happened there has really nothing to do with my village, but I must be fated to bad fortune for such reprobates to be my guards. But our contract has already been made and the charge should also remain loyal no matter what." Sasuke dropped his grip on his sword and Itachi put away his kunai.

"We better go if you wish to return to your village, but you'll have to direct us as to where it is," Sasuke directed Mayumi, who nodded.

"Okay then, follow me," with that she took off into the forest with speed and agility one wouldn't expect of a royally borne girl.

"For now we must protect this girl with our lives, but if she ever does anything to jeopardize us then we'll simply kill her. Besides, this arrangement is only temporary until we can find some foolish shinobi to take on the job," Itachi muttered to Sasuke as they followed their charge. Sasuke didn't reply, but felt some of his uneasiness of the whole situation recede as he realized that his brother was telling the truth. The continued to travel for several hours before they came upon a small town nestled in the long empty plains of the region.

"The journey is a long one, at least two days by foot and it's getting late so I thought we could rest before setting off fresh tomorrow and arriving by nightfall." Both boys cringed, hating to rest, but realized that the girl wouldn't last if they kept at their current rate. They walked quietly through the village, checking into an inn and unloading their things. "I'll prepare us some tea." Mayumi smiled, leaving into the next room.

"Well, this is rather annoying," Sasuke sighed, stretching out onto the bed, crossing his arms behind his head. The room was quaint and well furnished, with classic landscapes decorating the wall, but was for the most part a plain room.

"It's not so bad to take one day to rest," Itachi sat next to the boy, lightly stroking his hair.

"Yes, but every moment we spend idly laying here Madara gets one step ahead of us."

"The tea is ready!" Mayumi smiled, walking into the room, carrying a tray of glasses, first handing one to Itachi and then to Sasuke. "Let's drink to our long health." All three shinobi took a drink of their tea and set the cup down. "Let's explore this town, this will be our only night here!" Mayumi suggested and both brothers got up to follow her out of the hotel. She dragged them around to various knick knack shops, stopping for a moment although she never purchased any of the odd decorations each store sold.

"Oh, isn't this lovely?" she smiled, pointing towards a ceramic cat which the next moment shattered into a thousand pieces. Both shinobi tensed up, on high alert for whatever was waiting.

"What the hell?" Sasuke muttered, picking up a stray senbon.

"Watch it," Itachi yelled, roughly pushing Sasuke out of the way as a whole collection of senbon were next thrown, barely missing the shinobi as they shattered all the glass objects directly behind them.

"Oh good job! When my comrades told me that skilled shinobi were guarding our precious Mayumi-hime, I thought they were just lessening their defeat. But you two truly are skilled!" An odd young man applauded. He had spiky and unevenly cut electric blue hair, piercing golden eyes, and an odd tattoo, surrounding his right eye, of daggers appearing to pierce it. "But I too am quite skilled," he smiled, throwing four more senbon at the two shinobi.

"Impressive indeed!" He laughed as Sasuke blocked a large sword with his own katana, "but I have more tricks up my sleeve than what meet the eye," after saying this he immediately closed his own eye, placing a hand to it. He rushed Sasuke once more, who blocked each attack, blow for blow. It seemed the odd shinobi's actions had done little in the way of any of his skills.

"Shit," Sasuke winced through gritted teeth as he felt something slice through his shoulder, though the ninja's sword had still failed to attack him. Odder still, out of the side of the odd man's arm blood trickled out from a thin gash that he knew hadn't been there a minute ago.

"Oh, so puzzled aren't you," the shinobi smirked, although his grin soon faded as Sasuke managed a deep slice into his stomach.

"Teme!" the ninja howled, rematching Sasuke in combat even as the blood spilled from his gut. Odd wounds, fairly deep, kept appearing on Sasuke's body though the shinobi never quite got through his defenses and was more or less inept at sword's play.

"Little brother, don't you think it's about time you allowed a true shinobi to finish this up?" Itachi sighed, snapping the other shinobi's wrist as he forced it behind his back in one quick movement. "It would seem our little friend here possesses an interesting ability." With that he dug a kunai into the man's shoulder, making a harsh metallic scraping sound as though two metal objects were scraping together. He pulled up a metal blade, covered in blood and roughly pulled it out, causing the man to shriek in pain.

"Do you want me to take out the other ones?" Itachi smirked, a blank look in his eyes.

"Stop!" Mayumi screamed, tears streaming down her face, "that's Taro!"

"So you remembered," the young man, Taro sadly smiled, "I'm so sorry princess," a small tear streamed down his face before he coughed out a chunk of blood, his back arched, as out of his throat a blade shoved out.

"Taro!" Mayumi shrieked, wildly sobbing.

"The young man in the end made sure to keep himself in check by having that blade placed in the back of his neck at the same time of all the others. But when he was ordered to kill someone he cared deeply about he couldn't bring himself to say no, so in shame at what he had done, he killed himself to protect the princess who recognized him and protected him anyway," Itachi sighed, pouching his kunai.

"Taro," Mayumi cried, clutching his bleeding body, "that man will pay for hurting those who I've loved, he will pay for betraying and killing my family, and I will not allow this to happen again."

A/N: Alright, this chapter wasn't the best, and I really didn't want to add Mayumi, but who knows, this may be interesting for a while. But I have my plans for her so you'll see how things go. But I'll try to make the next one (whenever that is, dear god it keeps taking longer and longer) more romance oriented between Sasuke and Itachi and I have some ideas which I'm hoping will turn out good. So until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:: Wow, it's been quite a long time since I've written, and although I apologize for those anxiously waiting for this chapter, I don't really feel too bad because lately I've been busy with my own stuff, like I've got to study for the SAT coming up and take care of my IB English and TOK essays, and I've just gotten done with some of the busiest days of my life. But now that most of the work is out of the way, hopefully I can begin writing more frequently again, so I hope you'll stay loyal and enjoy.

Disclaimer: All rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto including characters places etc.

Chapter Eleven:: Double-Edged

Mayumi knelt sobbing with her arms folded across Taro's chest as she pressed her face onto his chest which was slowly growing cold. Itachi had carried the body back to the room at her request and had placed it on the bed that Mayumi would be sleeping in, where the girl had been ever since.

"Oh Taro, you stupid fool. You got caught up trying to protect me back then and died trying to save me again now. I loved you so much you selfish punk, but it's too late, I'm beyond saving. There's nothing that can be done for me," Mayumi cried, gently stroking his hair. She brushed it tenderly out of his face before getting up and lightly kissing the forever cold lips with passion she would've given him if he had still been alive. Realizing how foolish and futile she'd been in searching for any kind of response however, Mayumi went back to quietly weeping until finally it ceased, and she was asleep. Itachi sat in at the table, reading with just a table light on as the door creaked open and in walked an exceptionally pale Sasuke who had claimed he needed some fresh air as he was feeling a bit lightheaded. If that was indeed the case then the walk had done absolutely nothing for the young man who looked even worse, as he rested his katana against the wall.

Itachi looked up at the boy concerned. "Sasuke, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little tired I guess from all this training lately but I'll be fine tomorrow. I think I'll take a quick shower," Sasuke replied, waving his brother off as he closed the door behind him into the bathroom and turned the knobs to begin the water flowing. He stripped out of all of his clothes and stepped in, letting his shivering body relax under the warm stream of water running down him. He began to feel even more lightheaded but ignored it, feeling he was nothing but weak for not being able to take this minor stress. He ran his hands through his hair, making sure it was completely wet when he felt himself falling and suddenly a sharp pain announced itself on the back of his head causing him to moan before falling unconscious.

----------------------

Itachi went back to reading after Sasuke went to take a shower, although the sick worn out look in the boy's face made concentration impossible. There was clearly something more than fatigue troubling the boy who always worked himself until he couldn't move and then was ready to attempt something else the next minute. Fatigue never would've been Itachi's first guess if he saw his younger brother looking like he did, and besides that, something just seemed wrong about him. He set his book down, resting his chin in his palm, thinking of the raven haired youth whom he loved so much, those mocking eyes constantly scrutinizing and laughing in arrogance while they hid a deep inner pain of a dark past as well, that messy black hair, so soft as he pulled it through his fingers, and that slim white body which made his skin grow hot just from the slightest graze. The thoughts aroused Itachi, who immediately repressed his urges realizing what he was doing was enough of a taboo and that in the end he would only drive his brother away, or force him into doing something he would regret doing.

He was suddenly alerted from his mindless pondering when he heard a loud thud from the bathroom causing him to stand up and walk over, rapping with his knuckles on the door, though all he heard was the steady running of the showerhead.

"Sasuke-kun?" He knocked once more with still no answer. If this was one of his brother's tantrums in anger at being disturbed after claiming to be fine, it was taking things too far. "Sasuke, I'm coming in whether or not you're ready so I suggest you say something now." Sasuke still made no attempts to at least scold Itachi for daring to trespass into the bathroom while he was taking a shower, causing Itachi's worry to overtake him as he burst into the room. Lying on his side, with his hands and legs curled, Sasuke laid, unconscious. In his wild panic Itachi wasn't even the slightest bit aroused at the sight of his brother's naked form, but rushed over to him, turning off the tap. He was still breathing, although it seemed more strained than usual and there were immense shadows underneath the boy's eyes he hadn't noticed before. Itachi picked up the boy's light frame, first slipping a robe over him, and then carried him out laying him on the other bed in the room. Mayumi was still soundly asleep, now snoring lightly, so Itachi took the opportunity to slip boxers onto his younger brother as well as a black t-shirt. He grabbed a towel, gently ringing his brother's hair dry while his mind tried to piece together what could possibly be wrong with the teen. He was always clueless when it came to the works of medics other than the obvious. It was like when they were younger and Sasuke would catch cold and he would feel so helpless, realizing how insignificant a cold was, but at the same time feeling so incompetent when it came to trying to make his brother feel better. Itachi sighed, giving up, realizing there was nothing he could do but wait.

--------------

Itachi could feel eyes staring at him long before he opened his eyes. He had dozed off without even realizing it and his eyes felt as though they were stuck together with glue. Finally he opened them, gazing at the source of the boring stare. Mayumi had woken up sometime while he was asleep and was now staring intently at him and soon he realized why when he saw the position he was in, hand tangled in Sasuke's hair, with the other arm draped across his torso protectively. In the time he had been asleep his younger brother did not appear to have gotten any better, but rather worse, now panting heavily with beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Itachi quickly unwrapped himself from the sleeping boy without waking him.

"Is something wrong?" Mayumi asked, sitting cross legged, still boring into him, trying to figure out what was going on.

"It's nothing, it's just that my brother's very ill and I'm not quite sure what to do. Caretaking has never really been my strong suit," Itachi laughed slightly, getting off of the bed, and walking into the bathroom and taking a cloth and running it underneath a cold tap. He wrung it until it was no longer dripping and walked back into the room, placing it gently on Sasuke's forehead to attempt to reduce his fever. By that point his younger brother had begun to sweat profusely and his breathing was labored and harsh. By the minute everything appeared to be getting worse and it was at that moment that Itachi realized medical ninjas were more useful than they appeared to be.

"What's wrong with him?" Mayumi asked, watching his every action with the same intensity.

"If I knew that I clearly wouldn't be so worried," Itachi coldly replied, heading for the door. "I'll be back, watch over him please." He slammed the door behind him, walking down the hallway with an uneasy feeling. Mayumi had watched his every move, never saying anything except occasional questions, but her gaze unnerved him. Who was this so called princess? Something just seemed to ring false about her despite the fact that she did seem to need help. There was no time to ponder the matter however; it wasn't this girl who was slowly deteriorating before his eyes. It took quite a while for Itachi to chance upon a store that sold medicine and as he browsed the bottles he had no clue what it was he was looking for. Finally he decided upon a bottle claiming to work as a fever reducer and purchased it heading back, hoping that his thoughts were nothing more than that.

-------------------

Sasuke blinked his eyes a few times; feeling overwhelmed by nausea, and found that he was alone in the hotel room. Mayumi's disappearance didn't bother him, but he wondered why Itachi had left and where to. Perhaps he was becoming a burden with his weakness. It didn't matter however, as slowly something acidic begun to creep up the teen's esophagus and the nausea became unbearable. Sasuke ran to the bathroom just in time to begin retching as bile begun to be expelled from his mouth, nearly suffocating him as it continued to pour out. He leaned back into a sitting position panting as he wiped his mouth, grimacing at the terrible acidic taste that was left in his mouth. He was trembling, sitting in sheer misery when arms wrapped around him, lifting him up and taking him out of the bathroom.

"Poor little brother, so sick," Itachi sighed, setting him down on the bed and then laying down next to him. Sasuke moved close, resting his head against Itachi's chest, who gently began to stroke his hair gently. Sasuke closed his eyes, feeling exhausted and continuing to shake as the nausea still lurked inside of him, waiting to strike. Sasuke looked up at his brother, seeing how worn out his brother looked himself and wondered if he had even gotten any sleep the whole time Sasuke had been sick. He brushed his hand slightly against his brother's jaw line, feeling how smooth the bone was and how chilly his skin was to the touch. Sasuke began to sit up, moving on top of Itachi so that he was straddling him. He fell onto the young man, passionately kissing him with a fervor and hunger that he had kept repressed for far too long. Initially Itachi resisted, trying to push the boy off of him, though eventually gave up, falling into it as well. If his brother was well enough to attempt to make moves onto him he was clearly not as sick as he seemed. Finally, Sasuke broke away panting slightly to catch his breath.

"I want you," was all he said and Itachi simply gave him a sad smile and shake of the head before pushing the boy off of him before he had time to realize what was going on.

"Please, you've gotta come help me!" Mayumi shrieked, running into the room, clutching the side of her upper arm where a small crimson trail ran down from a kunai wound.

"Oh shit what did you do this time?" Sasuke growled, moving to grab his sword which began to clink as it badly shook in his hand. He braced himself against the wall to help keep himself steady and to keep Itachi from noticing how hard it was simply to stand straight.

"Sasuke, you'll stay here while I got see what's going on, and you make sure he doesn't leave this room," Itachi instructed, readying a kunai knife in each hand and ran out of the room. In the hallway sure enough he was greeted by two men dressed in the typical grass ninja uniform, smirking at the sight of him.

"Listen pal, we aren't interested in you, it's only the kid that we want," one of them said.

"Yeah, a couple of friends have informed us that he messed up our dear friend Sadao quite badly and we wanted to return the favor to him," the other one grinned, pulling out multiple shuriken.

"Well if you want to have to do anything to my little brother you better be prepared to fight me as well," Itachi smirked, behind one of the men with the kunai to his throat. "Now one move and you'll be done for."

"You had better consider your words carefully, while you were launching your sneak attack on me my associate went to deal with your precious little brother," the shinobi spat and with such a quick movement it was nearly unseen, Itachi slit the shinobi's throat open sending blood shooting across the walls, staining them in crimson gore as the shinobi choked on his own blood. Without a glance back, Itachi ran into the room to see Sasuke and the other shinobi engaged in combat.

"Itachi-san!" Mayumi cried, sitting dazed on the bed.

"What's going on? You two should've gotten out of here," Itachi snapped.

"That was my plan but Sasuke-kun wouldn't leave and I didn't know what to do!" Mayumi wept. Itachi rushed over to Sasuke, prepared to help when his brother fell to his knees, gripping his shoulder and pulling out a single senbon needle.

"My shoulder, it's on fire," Sasuke gasped, nearly blinded from the white hot pain shooting from the area and spreading through his body, setting it ablaze in a torrent of pain. Behind them a window broke and both young men turned to see Kabuto standing in the room, a triumphant grin on his disfigured face.

"How does it feel to be on such a precarious balance between life and death Sasuke-kun?" he laughed. "I must say your marksmanship has greatly improved since we first met Mayumi." Both brothers looked astonished as Mayumi walked over to Kabuto, grabbing onto his shoulder.

"Well, I guess my fun is over," she smirked, looking at both boys. "Oh come on, it's not like it's such a surprise. Secret infiltrations are just a part of being a ninja."

"Bitch," Sasuke spat.

"You were the most fun of all to play with however Sasuke-kun," she smirked, walking over to him and stroking him gently, each touch repulsing the teen who tried to pull away. "What you dirty little faggot, you'll let your brother rub all over you, but you don't want a woman to show you want it means to live? I could do things that could make you scream. You were still so fun to play with though, so innocent, the sweeter of the two although you hide it. You felt pity and related to me. Then I took that pity you had and twisted it. Wonder why you're so ill? I poisoned your tea. But only yours, it's much more fun to watch your brother in panic as he sees you suffer. It's a great friend of mine that I call the Red Rose, not necessarily lethal, but enough to incapacitate even the strongest ninja. And that poison flowing through your veins now is an even deadlier friend of mine, the White Calla. If we had spent more time together I could've shown you all sorts of my friends, Golden Belladonna, Burning Lily, even my favorite the Death Lotus, but this is where we part ways."

"So your village was never even attacked?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, it was attacked, and that was when Orochimaru found me and gave me a way for vengeance. Then you killed him before I could execute my attack on that goddamn village, so I was a natural candidate to join Kabuto in taking care of you," Mayumi smirked, she softened up, "the only thing I'm sorry about however is Taro's death, but it was inevitable that sacrifices would be needed." She bent down, securing Sasuke's head in her hands and forced her lips on his, forcing entry into his mouth, and violating everything and he futilely struggled, each second becoming weaker and powerless to resist. "Goodbye Sasuke Uchiha." Mayumi gave one last smirk before she and Kabuto exited. As he watched her jump out the window he collapsed, at that point feeling like his chest was going to explode.

----------------------

The only good thing about the current situation is that no one in this region of the lands had any clue who Itachi was, or if they did, they didn't really care. To say that that was even a good thing though was just him attempting to lighten his own mood as he carried the light body in his arms. It was a rush against time if that bitch Mayumi had spoken any kind of truth about her poisons, which considering she had no reason to lie was almost certain. Bad enough that a deadly poison was circulating through his brother's system, but two poisons mixed? But it wouldn't be the end he assured himself, and if his brother recovered he promised he'd never call medical ninjas useless again.

He ran into the plain rectangular building labeled 'Hospital' and ran to the emergency desk.

"You have to help my brother fast, I think he's dying," Itachi frantically explained at the receptionist looking puzzled at the two intruders. Just then Sasuke began to convulse and the receptionist pressed a button behind her desk.

"I need a stretcher out here stat," she reported. Moments later two medical ninja came out with a stretcher and took the shaking boy, setting him down.

"Patient seems to be going into cardiac arrest, immediate attention is required. This is going to be a critical case," one of the ninja informed the other who nodded in comprehension. Itachi began to follow suit, when the receptionist called to him.

"Sir, no visitors beyond this room or the patient ward."

"Then I suppose it's a good thing I'm not a visitor," Itachi simply stated, ignoring her warning and following them. She made no attempt to stop him, nor did the doctors who began trying to ask him about the situation.

"Can you explain to us what occurred before the current situation?" one of the two asked, not looking at the young man following him. All three were briskly moving through the hallways, turning into a room, where they stopped, and one of the medical ninjas attached a multiparameter monitor to Sasuke, which the machine immediately began the flat tone of a lack of heartbeat..

"Isn't that your job to find out?" Itachi coldly replied.

"I mean it's up to you, but whatever you can tell us can only help," the ninja replied in just as she moved over Sasuke, "preparing to inject an electric shock into the patient." The other ninja nodded moving closer for observation. The ninja put her hands over Sasuke, a green light emitting from her fingers. After seconds of performing the procedure, the multiparameter monitor started to beep again, although in a fast, irregular pattern.

"We now have a pulse and time to commence treatment," the leader of the two addressed, as her assistant grabbed a needle to inject a sample of the blood, and then left the room with the syringe. "We're going to have to run some tests on the blood content which will take a few minutes. In the mean time could you give an idea of the situation we're looking at?"

Itachi sighed, realizing the situation was direr than he had thought, "we were engaged with a couple of ninja and one was a poison user. She injected two different poisons into him, although one was before the other and the second one she added seemed to take immediate effect. I don't know any idea of what they contained and I think they were her own creations. That's all I know of the situation."

"Very well," the ninja sighed, she had a lean, angular face with messy long brown hair and slight wrinkles on her face, although her eyes showed a kind compassion that Itachi would never quite understand, "I'll do everything in my power to save this boy for you." Her assistant came back in holding a clipboard with multiple papers attached, and handed it to the main medic. She began to browse over it, "wow, this is worse than I expected, moderate levels of cyanide, arsenic, and heavy metals. Much longer and if he was still alive there would be nothing that could be done. Please prepare an IV drip for me," she instructed her assistant who nodded. She then began to dig in a cabinet along one of the walls of the room, pulling out multiple vials of various substances. She pulled out 4 syringes, sticking each into one of the vials in turn and filling them up with the chemicals. She walked over to Sasuke, locating a vein in his arm and injecting each syringe in turn into his veins.

"Give it a few minutes and those should counteract all of the poison. Now, all that's left is to hook up the drip to replenish the vast amount of fluid he's lost and he should be perfectly healthy again, although still a bit weak until he fully recovers," the medic smiled, "you should probably think about getting some rest to, you're rather pale and you getting sick as well does nothing, now does it?"

"I'll be fine," Itachi responded.

"If you insist," the ninja sighed, "we're going to have to move him to the patient ward however, so if you'd follow me." They walked in silence into a plain hospital room, reeking of antiseptics and bleach. "A nurse will probably be in here eventually, but I hope your friend makes a fast recovery." The ninja nodded and Itachi handed her some money.

"Thank you for your hard effort, you don't understand what you've done for me," the medic looked at him oddly, examining the money in her hand like she was about to give it back, looked at his face, waved her hand and walked out.

"You might want these, I don't know if you'll need them, but they could help," the ninja threw a bottle of pills at Itachi which rattled in the air, and which he caught, pocketing.

"Thanks," and although it was clear she knew what Itachi planned to do, she just left. Once the medic left, Itachi pulled the various needles from Sasuke's body, wrapping his arms crudely with bandages, and picked him up, opened the window in the room, and jumped out. Playing the rogue ninja was always exhausting work, but if someone happened to learn Itachi's identity and decided to fatten their wallet up it was just dangerous to let them know exactly where to find him. He grabbed their things from the hotel, which was still a mess and downstairs he could hear the manager talking frantically to someone, and he again fled the scene. Always fleeing capture, adding yet another black mark to his name, although this time it actually hadn't been him starting the trouble. Itachi couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever be remembered as anything but a criminal.

----------------

Sasuke blinked his eyes a few times, feeling sore all over, but the burning sensation from earlier was gone and it finally felt as though it wasn't a struggle to breathe. He got up, unsure of where he was, but saw Itachi dozing lightly in a chair nearby which put his eyes at ease. He got up, feeling a little lightheaded and dizzy, but there was no pain or nausea, just the feeling of weakness that comes after illness. He walked over to the kitchen, grabbing a cup from a cabinet, at this point guessing Itachi had found another abandoned, at least for the moment, house to stay in, and poured himself a glass of water from the tap, feeling immense relief as the water cooled his dry throat. He stared over at Itachi, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest and noticed the bags under his eyes, more pronounced than he remembered.

He walked slowly over to Itachi, gently stroking his facial features, tracing his lips, the shadows of his eyes, his nose, the contours of his cheeks, his breathing growing a bit more rapid with every second. Itachi stirred and he jerked his hand back, not wanting to wake him up. He stretched and then settled back into the chair, his breathing falling back into the even rhythm of sleep. What had happened after that bitch Mayumi had betrayed them? He still felt sick at the thought of her lips on his, causing him to almost gag, and then remembered her statement. There had to be something wrong with him, he knew that much, to love not only a guy, but his brother. Nothing was right about him though, so why start now?

Itachi stirred, opening his eyes, and gazing at Sasuke, who was standing and awake. He got up, walking over to him and embraced him gently, stroking his hands through his hair.

"How are you feeling?" he finally asked, "perhaps you should get more rest, if you need I have some kind of medicine or something," he reached in his pocket, feeling the bottle.

"No I'm fine, there's no time to rest while our goals get farther and farther away. I want to kill Kabuto once and for all, it was a mistake to let him live back when I dealt with Orochimaru and now I'm paying for it. But you look spent; perhaps you should consider resting a bit longer before we leave."

"I'll be fine, I've lived life on less sleep than this, you just worry about your own health." Sasuke was about to protest, but waved his hand, knowing it was useless.

"Well, if you're fine then I guess we better go," Sasuke turned, heading to the door. Itachi grabbed his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks, and he prepared to here another argument of how he needed his rest and worried himself to death, while it was clear his own wellbeing slipped away. Instead though he shoved him roughly onto the bed, crawling over him so that his face was directly over the surprised raven head. He began to kiss him up and down his neck, causing a shudder to run through the boy of pleasure. He began to harshly kiss his lips with such a passion and lust that he'd never shown before, usually keeping restrained. After being allowed entry into his brother's mouth, he began to explore every inch of his mouth, their tongues mingling, but the whole time behind everything, Sasuke could sense some urgent desperation as the natural taste of his brother was mixed with something metallic in his mouth. Itachi pulled away, running to the bathroom. Sasuke sat up, his hair ruffled and sticking at odd angles, puzzled, realizing how unlike his brother this was. First, when he had tried to do farther his brother had pushed him off, and now he had practically begged the black haired teen to do all those things he'd not yet explored with him. He had sudden departure though stung, it almost seemed as though the thought of kissing Sasuke had made him feel sick, and he could hear the tap running. _Whatever,_ Sasuke thought, _not like I really care._

-------------

Itachi panted in the bathroom, looking as his hand which had a splatter of crimson blemishing it. He continued to cough, feeling more foreign matter spraying his hand. He splashed cold water on his face, seeing how deathly pale he looked, and began having another coughing fit, bracing himself with the sink from the sudden dizziness from lack of air. He heard a clatter as something fell to the ground, and saw the pill bottle had fallen out of his pocket, littering the floor with small white tablets. He sighed, pushing them into the bottle and recapping it, nearly pocketing it again, but instead took a look at what it said. It gave directions for taking the pills and in the corner listed the name, though it was clear that these pills wouldn't do anything for Sasuke, who seemed perfectly healthy. It was clear the pills were intended for him.

---------------

Itachi came out of the bathroom, wiping the corners of his mouth with a different sort of look on his face. It was one of longing and lust, although desperation and fear were also clear. He began to walk over to Sasuke, lifting his shirt over his head to reveal his well toned stomach.

"Let's see if I can make you scream."

A/N:: Three nights and it's done, finally. I hope it was well worth the wait, I tried to make it interesting and more romantically involved, but for all I know I failed miserably. I'm a bit steamed since I Am Ghost is playing in Newport, but I can't drive so I can't see them when they're so close. Should've taken the damn permit test right after my birthday, but whatever. Well I hope you enjoyed anyways, and until next time!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:: Sorry I haven't updated in ages, there's really no excuse other than I've had absolutely no inspiration to write and kind of lost the urge to continue work. It didn't seem fair to leave the few people that do like my terrible writing and still have stuck around with me over my 2-3 year hiatus on a cliffhanger. I know all my old fans have probably left, but if not, thank you very much! At this point I'm purely writing for the fans, if there are any, so if they die (lol, not literally of course) so does this story. Well enjoy anyway.

Disclaimer:: Don't own Naruto or anything associated with it and I certainly don't claim to. Masashi Kishimoto and whoever he has sold the rights to the series to are the owners, kthxbai.

Chapter Twelve:: Part of a Story

Itachi came out looking deathly pale, and the smirk he wore on his face was an obvious cover for whatever emotions were inwardly covered. His brother sat on the bed, a confused look on his face as though still trying to comprehend the previous statement that his brother had made. Sasuke looked so innocent and pure then, like the child that Itachi had remember and not the cold blooded killer he had witnessed upon their reunion, the monster that he had created. He was so pure; he would never bear the burden of being such a stained, corrupted creature even with blood on his hands. He wanted to stain that pure white child, turn him into such a stained being as himself. _It's the only way you can remain together._ His subconscious soothed.

"Niisan, you don't look well at all, is something the matter?" Sasuke asked, sitting delicately on the bed, poised on his hands to quickly get up and aid his elder brother.

"You asked me earlier to show my love to you, so I decided to oblige," Itachi smirked. His eyes seemed empty as though the words he spoke didn't really speak his intentions.

"Niisan?" Sasuke asked, as Itachi say beside him and shoved him onto his back. He began to furiously kiss Sasuke all over his neck, nibbling and sucking to cause pleasure to the shocked teenager. The red cotton sheets tangled around them, as Sasuke made a vain attempt to fight against his brother's advances, before giving himself completely to temptation.

_There's truly no salvation for us,_ Sasuke thought gasping slightly as he lie on the sheets, knowing how wrong the whole act was, but not particularly caring by this point. Why did it feel right to be with his brother when it was so clearly wrong? Sasuke had always wondered what had been wrong with him when his fan club had emerged and he had rebuffed all of their advances, feeling absolutely no attraction to any of them. He could feel himself surrendering completely to Itachi's touch however, as the elder took his clothes off, marveling at the lithe body that could've belonged to a model. The more they kissed, the more Sasuke could feel the building of his sexual drive, urging him to keep going, harder, faster.

"Please niisan, don't stop," Sasuke pleaded as the elder took his lead, becoming more enthused. It was an eruption of pleasure as Itachi lowered himself and begun to wrap his lips around Sasuke's hardened penis and began to suck, stimulating the delicate tip that sent waves of ecstasy shuddering over Sasuke. It was a buildup of pleasure from there, a feeling Sasuke could barely stand, but yet he felt he wanted to keep going, even as his body tightened to the coming finale. The teen had no idea of what to expect from sexual experiences, never even taking the time to masturbate, seeing self gratification as a sickening practice of people without enough discipline to choke down their own desires, or at least buy a whore. Sasuke shuddered and panted in pleasure, unable to contain himself even as he struggled to fight for control of himself. His body continued to tense up, as he felt a building of pressure for what was to come. After what was only moments, but what felt like eternity, a rush of pleasure rushed over Sasuke like none he had ever felt before as his cum flowed free from the tip of his penis. Itachi began to lick it up as it came out, which only further increased the boy's enjoyment, although he couldn't place why.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Sasuke asked, panting slightly.

"You forget I'm a lot older than you Sasuke-kun," Itachi replied, smiling. "I still have quite a few other tricks up my sleeve." Itachi gently turned the boy over into a kneeling position as he began to pull off his own pants, his own penis fully erect from the sight of his brother's pleasure and beautiful body. Itachi stuck one finger into the tight anus of the younger boy who sharply drew a breath in surprise. He pulled in and out as the boy panted in shock over what was going on.

"It hurts a bit niisan," Sasuke whispered. Itachi continued, adding fingers until they were all inside the anus of the younger boy and continued for a bit longer before removing them. Itachi kneeled behind the boy, towering over him and began to attempt to insert his penis into the loosened anus of the boy, but it fell limp in his hands. He looked down at his younger brother, below him, soiled, no longer that pure white butterfly he had been viewing. He quickly pulled up his pants and zipped them, heading out the door without a word.

"Niisan, niisan, please wait, please come back!" Sasuke called after him, about to get up and chase him out the door, before retreating back inside the room to hide his shame.

_Why did I taint him? That perfect angel stained black from this horrible taint! What kind of a sick fuck goes and rapes his brother like that, enjoying it?_ Itachi inwardly shouted to himself in disgust as he ran to an isolated patch in the forest, collapsing onto his hands and knees as he began to wretch, foul bile pouring from his lips. If only it was so easy to rid himself of this taint that poisoned him. Itachi wiped the remnants of the vomit from around his mouth, kneeling on the ground panting, feeling completely shaky. That would be the last time his pure white brother would see him, the last time he would allow his twisted self to taint the younger boy. Never again would such filthy hands corrupt that which was so important to him.

Sasuke rushed out the door, now fully clothed, scared since Itachi had abandoned him. Itachi had promised he would stay with him, that nothing else would separate them. He had believed since they had finally been intimate, they were now more deeply connected, that the strong older brother he'd always looked up to and now had come to adore would be there to stay. His older brother was fast and crafty, if he was truly avoiding Sasuke permenantly then Sasuke would never be able to find him. Sasuke smirked at the thought, hadn't he previously made his life's work to track that very man? He just had to find his old team and the game would begin again.

Itachi stood up, finally regaining his composure. It was all obvious now. Sasuke would never leave him alone as long as he lived, and Itachi would most certainly give into his inner demon again and again, further dragging his younger brother to his depths of depravity. Since Sasuke had lost his reason for existing, he clung to Itachi in a different way to give him a new sense of purpose. Itachi had to destroy that adoration and recreate the hatred that Sasuke had let go of after all the years. He would plunge his soul completely into darkness if it meant leaving Sasuke in the light. With new purpose, Itachi headed out of the forest, devising the cruelest tortures to the boy's psyche that he could imagine.

Sasuke had returned to the Uchiha manor, sitting lazily on the sofa, pondering his next move. Team Hebi was out of contact, most likely screwing around as they loved to do. He would scold them when they got back, he had specifically said once every three days they were to report to him any information that they managed to uncover in regards to Madara. That would be how he would find Itachi, through Madara.

"Dear little Sasuke-kun, sitting all alone while big brother Itachi is out playing," a sickly sweet voice whispered directly into Sasuke's ear, causing him to shudder in disgust. "And I do suggest that you lower this kunai before this wire goes slip slip slip through that pretty little neck of yours."

Sasuke dropped the kunai and whipped around once he felt the wire recede, immediately recognizing the psychotic voice, Mayumi, though not the same Mayumi that Sasuke had last encountered. She was now revealing her true personality, rather than the emulated shy sheep she had previously conveyed. The true Mayumi was nothing short of a dominating whore, wearing a promiscuous black corset dress that worked to push up her ironing board chest to some semblance of cleavage. The sight only made Sasuke want to vomit to look at such a pathetic individual. She licked her lips which shone with too much red lipstick and planted herself onto Sasuke's lap so she was directly looking Sasuke in the eye.

"Sexy pose," she teased, although Sasuke immediately pushed her off of his lap. "Aww, gay boys are just no fun, why couldn't you be bi cutie?" She laughed, giving his face a quick caress.

"Get the fuck away from me," Sasuke snapped, grabbing her wrist, although she twisted her arm free.

"Now, now Sasuke, temper temper, my insight is far greater than yours," Mayumi taunted.

"If you're not here to tell me where Itachi is, then get the fuck out of my house," Sasuke growled.

"I'll tell you, for a kiss," Mayumi teased, laughing harshly.

"Fuck you," Sasuke shot back.

"Fine, enjoy the manhunt Sasuke-kun, maybe someday you'll straighten up and join me. Don't worry I'll forgive your sins, because I've got plenty of my own," Mayumi cackled, and then she was gone.

"Fuck!" Sasuke shouted, flipping the coffee table over in rage. The one person who could give him information had to be a demented psycho who delighted in only mindfucking Sasuke. A psycho who enjoyed getting under Sasuke's skin just as much as she appeared to enjoy flirting with him. Sasuke cursed under his breath at his own stupidity. Mayumi knew shit, she was just trying to get a rise out of him in any way she could muster. Sasuke righted the coffee table, sinking his head into his hands. He just needed some time to clear his head, some time to think. He got up, heading out the door, but not before putting on a form fitting black hoodie that he had purchased for jaunts about the town. He pulled the hood up, shadowing his face from sight, and began to walk, breathing in the crisp Konoha air. He strolled about town, ignored by all of this villagers who just took him for a common street urchin.

"Move, please, medical ninjas here," a group of traditionally garbed medical ninjas shouted as they pushed past Sasuke. In confusion Sasuke followed them, wondering what could happen in this village to set some of the calmest ninjas on edge. What Sasuke saw stunned him, causing a sickened feeling he never thought he could feel from these people that he had abandoned again. There, sprawled dead on the ground was Sakura Haruno, staring into space with a face devoid of life. A shocked expression lingered on her face, in surprise of what was clearly an unexpected attack and there was a huge gaping hole located on the left side of her chest.

"We found this next to the body," one of the medical examiners showed the other one. It was a small present box with a tag reading 'A gift for you Sasuke.' The other examiner opened the box and turned their head retching as they fought to regain composure. Out of the box the ninja pulled out the still dripping heart of Sakura Haruno.

A/N:: I know it's short and shitty, I don't feel all that great but I wanted to get it out there before I put it off for another year. So I hope that you enjoyed the story, if not sorry, I'll try to make the next one better.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N:: Still trying to keep the ball rolling, especially since I'm still out of work and have nothing better to do than watch Supernatural all day, so I hope that you'll continue to support my works and enjoy! Also this should've been posted months ago but I'm a complete idiot. I think I uploaded the document but never added it to the story, either that or it was deleted. Either way, here's round two, hoping for success.

Disclaimer:: Don't own Naruto or anything associated with it and I certainly don't claim to. Masashi Kishimoto and whoever he has sold the rights to the series to are the owners, kthxbai.

Chapter Thirteen::We're Always Searching

Sasuke ran home, his hand over his mouth. He had many enemies so there was no way to predict who was trying to get at him. He had thought that he had dropped all feelings he had held for the group, and he had for the most part, but even Sakura Haruno, one of the most annoying girls he had ever met didn't deserve that. From the look on her face her heart had been removed whilst she was still alive, someone's hand digging into her chest and mercilessly ripping her heart out. He could only hope that they had done it quickly, but highly doubted it.

There was a banging on the front door. "Sasuke! Sasuke, damn it I know you're in there!" Naruto's familiar voice rang into the room as he frantically tried to gain entry. Sasuke wiped his face clean of all emotion, determined not to show any weakness, and determined to keep the distance between his compatriots and himself.

Sasuke opened the door, just blankly staring at the ninja. A sharp pain crossed his cheek as Naruto cracked him in the jaw. He had allowed it, feeling he deserved it, he didn't allow the next punch however, quickly grabbing onto Naruto's fist. The young ninja struggled against his grip.

"You fucking bastard! You twisted fucking bastard!" Naruto cried, "She cared so much about you. Maybe she didn't love you, hell I think she got over any ideas of becoming romantically involved with you long ago, but she still cared so much for you! And you roll into town and they kill her, they kill her because of you! And you sit here in your rundown old house with your cool expression, caring as little as ever! You fucking bastard!" Naruto broke down crying, finally wrenching his hand free, although he did not proceed to continue attacking Sasuke, but instead fell to the ground in defeat. "You should've at least protected her, if there was a shred of humanity left in you, you should've known you'd made an enemy that would go after your old friends. Do we really mean so little to you?"

"Get away from here, the sight of your sniveling makes me sick," Sasuke coldly replied. "Do you think that it's my job to solve your village's problems? But you needn't worry, I will be leaving your village shortly, who knows when your pathetic fellows will burn down my house trying to capture me."

"Sasuke, please don't leave, if not for me for Sakura. She wanted to bring you back just as badly as I did, don't let her last wish die."

"I never had any intentions of staying in this dying village," Sasuke replied, "I merely needed a temporary base and figured this place was isolated enough to provide a temporary base. That's been compromised however by this commotion so I'll be leaving now."

"Sasuke, wait," Naruto begged.

"Naruto, I will tell you this once in hopes that you will finally get it through that unbelievably thick skull of yours," Sasuke sighed, looking at Naruto for the first time, his eyes hard and cold, "you cannot force a person to your will. I have abandoned this village and have no intentions of coming back. Give up your futile ambitions of saving me." With that Sasuke took off and for once Naruto did not attempt to chase him, too stunned to move.

Itachi splashed cold water on his face, staring dazed at his reflection in the water. So much blood continually shed, so much suffering. He had felt bad about the girl, she shouldn't have suffered though. He had wanted to beg her forgiveness, tell her it was for his brother, that perhaps seeing someone he had once considered a friend dead would finally snap him out of his foolish adoration of a monster. She hadn't understood however, and she never would. She died with tears streaming down her face, begging for her life. The others had deserved it a bit more, their crimes steep, and their hearts nearly as black as his. One had survived though, and she would tell him who had done it, and once again his heart would expand with hatred that would end this grotesque romance. All Itachi had to do now, was wait.

Sasuke paused for a second in the forest, attempting to get a read on the chakras of any of his teammates, determined to find them. He sensed nothing except for one extremely faint feeling of Karin. He immediately began to follow it, winding through the forest.

"Sasuke, you found me," Karin laughed, coughing slightly. She was on the ground on her stomach, looking beat up and worn out, but otherwise ok. "I knew our love was strong enough." She began to hack until blood poured from her mouth.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, ignoring her comments.

"He burned Juugo alive while we watched, Suigetsu's water jutsus were powerless, it just wouldn't stop burning," Karin coughed again.

"No way," Sasuke replied in shock, "no way it can't be amaterasu."

"Suigetsu seemed even less lucky, he was frozen in place, but his screams, like he was being tortured but in his mind, he finally collapsed dead in minutes, it was a relief to say the least," Karin continued.

"Who, who attacked you?" Sasuke demanded, raising her off her stomach to attempt to help her up. He immediately dropped her, vomiting at the sight. Her entire stomach was a scorched mess from an amateur attempt to cauterize the flesh in attempts to close the wound. From the size of the mark it was clear that it wasn't some mere flesh wound, or anything really remotely treatable. At that moment Sasuke realized that only the pure will to relay what had happened had kept her alive.

Karin slightly laughed, "You don't know? Who else but that traitorous brother of yours? We were trying to report, figured you were together. And now we're all dead. There is no saving me, though I doubt you'd waste the effort anyway. See you in hell Sasuke." Karin's head slumped as she finally died.

Sasuke burst out laughing. "Ah, you just can't find teammates like these, so loyal, dying for their master. And now the way is clear for my objectives, no more unnecessary interruptions by incompetent fools who get slaughtered. Is this your strategy dear brother to cut ties with me? Kill people you think I would care so much about that I'd turn against you in rage? Brother, I'm much smarter than you give me credit for. Well, let's see how your scheme plays out."

Itachi smirked, leaning against a tree, immediately sensing the familiar chakra approaching him. He quickly dodged as a sword cut through the air, getting caught in the tree he had been leaning against seconds ago. "Hello little brother, a little rusty."

"What can I say, I've been playing the puppy for too long and I lost my bite," Sasuke replied, smirking himself as he quickly pulled the sword out of the tree and swung around at Itachi's neck. Itachi nimbly pulled a kunai from his pocket, throwing it at the blade to knock it off its course and then fired a couple more at Sasuke.

"We're both losing our edge I'd say, it's a good thing you plotted this little betrayal or we might've completely lost our skill," Sasuke remarked, his sword glowing with the power of his chidori. Sasuke charged at Itachi full speed, but Itachi kicked him in the stomach to halt his movement. He cursed as blood gushed from his leg where the blade had scraped a top layer of skin off as it had slid forward. Sasuke was stumbling to get up from the kick, coughing until a crimson splattering of blood hit the ground. Itachi stood, face devoid of emotion, waiting for his brother's next strike. He pulled out a kunai from his cloak, darting towards Sasuke, when he felt himself becoming dizzy. _Good, now it can end. _Itachi thought as he felt himself falter slightly and the cold steel of Sasuke's katana pressed against his neck.

"Well, finish me, have your revenge," Itachi smirked, glad that finally things could end.

"You would like that too much wouldn't you," Sasuke replied, lowering his blade. "I won't betray you brother, no matter what stupid stunts you pull to try and anger me, no matter what death wish you possess, I've given up on hating you."

"I hoped that you would just end it, I guess you really are colder than I expected. I won't steal what's left of your humanity though Sasuke, if you refuse to kill me I'll disappear. Goodbye Sasuke, we won't meet again," Itachi stated flatly and dashed off.

"Itachi! You fucking asshole, I would never betray you and you continue to push me away. I will find you Itachi, this is not the end."

"Aw, did handsome Itachi abandon poor little Sasuke again?" a shrill voice cackled. Sasuke turned sharply to see Mayumi perched casually on a tree with a huge grin spread across her face.

"Fuck off wench, and put some clothes on while you're at it," Sasuke spat, walking away.

"Run Sasuke, run all you want, but I promise you, someday you'll be mine."

A/N: Short chapter, but I'm planning on a time jump of a few months and I really wanted to get this one out. If I continued the chapter seemed a little choppy and disjointed, at least more so than already. I still hope you enjoyed however and I'll try my hardest to update more frequently but I seem to have continuous writer's block and its difficult to write what I do.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N::Ok, I'm attempting to at least start writing these new ones as soon as I finish the previous chapter so at least when I am finally inspired to write again my work will be lessened. My n key mysteriously started working again too, which I am quite pleased about. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter of Fire to Ice.

Disclaimer:: Don't own Naruto or anything associated with it and I certainly don't claim to. Masashi Kishimoto and whoever he has sold the rights to the series to are the owners, kthxbai.

Chapter Fourteen::In The Silence

(Note: Three months have passed since the previous chapter to avoid confusion)

Itachi darted nimbly through the trees, avoiding kunai after kunai that was thrown at him in attempts to slow him down. "Amateurs," Itachi muttered, before stopping short as he approached a web of wires that were strung across trees, so skillfully placed that if the sun had not glanced off of one he would've surely been shredded as a result of his speed. Two cloaked figures stopped in the trees, staring at him.

"So an execution squad is after me, honestly this is a foolish effort," Itachi taunted. A kunai struck him squarely in the forehead and his eyes opened wide in surprise before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Perhaps you are not quite as incompetent as I thought, you did manage to defeat my clone," Itachi laughed from behind the assassins. "But now you die." As he moved to slit his enemies' throats he suddenly stopped.

"Sasuke-kun?"

One of the cloaked figures pulled his hood down, revealing the face of Itachi's younger brother. "Long time no see, eh brother?"

"Sasuke, I'm sorry, it was foolish to attempt to capture me, you see, you've failed again." Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damn it! More fucking shadow clones? Bastard, you bastard," Sasuke growled.

"C'mon Sasuke-kun don't pout, let's go back to the hotel and Mayumi-chan will make your heart all better." The other figure removed their hood, revealing Mayumi underneath.

"As if I have a choice," Sasuke sighed.

"Yes Sasuke, just keep your chin up and do exactly as I say and soon your brother will be in your possession," Mayumi grinned deviously and the two left the forest.

Sasuke roughly kissed Mayumi's lips, forcing his tongue into her mouth as they kissed with a furious passion. Sasuke pulled away and began kissing her neck, making a trail down to her exposed breasts. He began to suck on her hardened nipples and she sighed in pleasure as he continued.

"You're getting quite good at this my little gay boy," Mayumi said, breathing heavily.

"As though I have a choice," Sasuke growled, raising her legs onto his shoulders. Mayumi lowered them, turning over and kneeling.

"Let's try a different position today, shall we? Don't worry about cumming inside me either, I've torn out my uterus, I won't become pregnant," Mayumi giggled.

"It takes enough effort just to be able to get my dick inside of you," Sasuke snarled, roughly shoving his penis inside of her, thrusting in and out of her hard and fast. She squealed in pleasure.

"Oh, you certainly know just how I like it don't you Sasuke, c'mon keep going, don't worry about hurting me, it only adds to the pleasure," Mayumi moaned.

"As though any such thought would cross my mind," Sasuke replied, emotionlessly continuing until finally Mayumi came, and she laid on the bed, smirking.

"It looks like as hard as you fought in the end you enjoyed it," Mayumi replied, putting on a robe.

"Anything could cause it to happen if I fucked it long enough," Sasuke spat at her, putting his own clothes on.

"Now now my little sex slave, I do enjoy that free spirit of yours, truly I do, but be careful not to anger me or you'll never find your brother," Mayumi laughed.

"I'm beginning to wonder if you even have any clue where he is, it's been two and a half months since I agreed to your terms and still there's been no progress other than a ton of dead ends and cold trails." 

"Patience my dearest Sasuke-kun, as it turns out I do know where your brother is at this very moment and because you performed so well for me today I will tell you where he is," Mayumi smiled her fox-like grin, shifting her head slightly to the left as a kunai narrowly missed piercing her skull.

"You stupid horny little bitch, you've known all along and kept me prisoner to your whims anyway, I'll kill you," Sasuke bellowed.

"Temper Sasuke, remember what I just told you? I haven't known where your brother was all along, it took me two months just to pinpoint his location and then it took me the extra time to figure out how to get a hold of him," Mayumi replied. "His movements were quite erratic, but from what I understand he'll be here for a little bit, he's in this town, other than that I can tell you nothing, but I will help you get him, consider it a parting gift as I release you from my service."

"Is this another shadow clone like earlier?" Sasuke scowled.

"No, I only showed you that earlier so that you would know that I did have him in my sight and to strengthen your resolve. You're going to have to force him into submission, as you saw earlier he is no more keen on the idea of having you tag along then he was when he abandoned you all those years ago," Mayumi replied, "but I won't abandon you like that my little Sasuke-kun, you can stay with Mayumi as long as you want!" Mayumi spun around.

"You seem quite cheerful for someone who's about to lose their slave," Sasuke's scowl deepened.

"Because I don't believe you'll succeed this time, and our partnership will continue forever!" Mayumi giggled.

"You skank, you better not do anything to fuck things up," Sasuke glowered.

"No, no, I will truly try my best to grant you your wish, and that will make things all the sweeter when you realize how foolish your ambitions are and you are forced to retreat back here and pleasure me in gratitude for all my help," Mayumi laughed in sadistic glee.

"Fuck you, I'll succeed today and you'll never see me again," Sasuke spat.

"Now, now Sasuke, our strands of destiny are completely woven together, bound so tight that even if you do succeed we will continue to meet, we are after all on opposite sides."

"Then I'll kill you witch, that'll cut things short," Sasuke snapped.

"Well perhaps, but one goal at a time Sasuke, let's concentrate on finally getting your prized brother."

"Alright then, where is he going to be and what is your genius plan to capture him?"

Mayumi flashed a wicked grin, "oh Sasuke-kun, I thought you'd never ask."

Itachi sat in a teahouse drinking tea, enjoying the luxury of being in a place where absolutely no one knew him and he could walk the streets in peace. After the episode yesterday with his shadow clones he really just wanted to sink into obscurity. He knew it was not the end however. Sasuke would find him again. Itachi had made use of him time away though, being without his brother filled him with an incredible sorrow that could only be eased by redirecting his attention towards other pursuits, namely finding and killing Madara Uchiha. Itachi set his cup down on the table and got up, leaving the money for the tea and a tip on the table. He changed his mind, he hated the peace, it allowed him to think and that was dangerous.

"So we meet again," a familiar voice taunted from right behind him, a voice that both cut Itachi and brought him joy.

"You found me so quickly Sasuke, you're getting good at tracking," Itachi smirked.

"Or rather his master is," a familiar female voice responded and Itachi felt his blood boil in rage at the woman who had almost killed his beloved brother.

Itachi spun around to look directly at Sasuke, "I was unaware that you had taken to associating with trash."

"Yes well, you really didn't leave me much choice did you brother?" Sasuke replied.

"You realize that I won't come back with you Sasuke, I explained it quite clearly, I have no interest in you anymore," Itachi shut his eyes trying to gain focus before reopening them.

"And I didn't come to try to convince you to rejoin me, I came to fight." Without warning Sasuke swung his sword at Itachi who narrowly dodged it.

"Not bad for someone who's really getting up there in years," Sasuke grinned. He charged the sword up with the chakra for his chidori blade. The air crackled with electricity and Itachi cursed to himself, this was not the place for this, but his brother was clearly in no mood for reason. Sasuke charged at him, kicking tables and chairs out of the way as he ran, not caring about the collateral damage he created as his sword sliced through paper lanterns, the wall, and anything else that came in its path. Itachi sidestepped him.

"Too slow," Itachi smirked, before a surprised look crossed his face as he narrowly avoided Sasuke who appeared behind him. He cringed slightly as the sword had slightly nicked his cheek and he felt the blood begin to run slowly down his face. He wiped at the wound and smiled. "Not bad Sasuke, you certainly have improved under my tutelage." Itachi closed his eyes and reopened them, activating his mangekyo sharingan. "You will end this Sasuke, even if I have to drain your will completely."

"There's only one problem brother, you aren't entrapping me," Sasuke laughed and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Shit," Itachi cursed and then he felt it, a single needle, he had caught it between his fingers but it had still shallowly scraped his skin. He felt his body getting heavy and his head spinning as a blade sunk into his side. Despite the pain and numbness Itachi realized one other thing; Sasuke's lips were pressed against his own. He felt himself falling, but the boy supported him.

"Quit lying to me niisama, you aren't fooling anyone but yourself," Sasuke smirked. Itachi's vision began to fade, but he smiled feeling his misery receding as he fell unconscious in his brother's arms.

"Alright, give me the damn antidote," Sasuke snapped at Mayumi.

"Shouldn't you thank me? Without my poison you never would've subdued him enough to wound him, speaking of which why did you need to wound him, he was already unconscious," Mayumi asked, throwing a syringe at the boy.

Sasuke quickly injected Itachi with the fluid. "I'd cure his poison and he'd wake up and just run away again, I wanted insurance that I would have him long enough to get him. Besides, I needed to repay an old favor."

Mayumi pouted her lips, "I guess that means our lovely little partnership is over."

"Yes it does witch," Sasuke grinned, genuinely pleased that their dealings were over. Mayumi walked up to him and quickly kissed him as Sasuke unsheathed his blade and made a quick slash at her. Mayumi backed up before the blade could make contact.

"You won't kill me today Sasuke, save that rage for another day my little homosexual flame," Mayumi giggled. "If you ever change your mind and regain your love for lovely femininity that is not blood related to you I will be forever waiting for you my dearest Sasuke." Mayumi walked out the door and dashed away to locations unknown. Sasuke sighed, cradling his brother in his arms bridle style, secretly admiring his sleeping form, relaxed and serene instead of completely void of humanity other than the small glimpses he had allowed Sasuke. Sasuke smiled, still looking at Itachi, "well oniisama, where to?"

Itachi awoke in an unfamiliar bed in mild confusion. He felt a dull ache in his side and looked to see his torso was heavily bandaged. He smiled and laughed softly to himself.

"Ah, so the mighty warrior finally awakens," Sasuke smirked, sitting at a table with a magazine in front of him that he had been pursuing for a bit until his brother had woken up.

"You're a borderline stalker with your ability to recreate events," Itachi sighed.

"Well, I figured this would finally get you to stop running," Sasuke replied, sitting and somewhat amused.

"You don't want me Sasuke, I'll only destroy you," Itachi sighed, sitting in the bed. "You don't understand I'm not leaving you to hurt you, I'm doing it so that I don't hurt you. You can have a normal life as a normal shinobi without constantly worrying about some attack on your life. You won't be looked at like some twisted demon who would dare to bed his kin. Perhaps the stigma doesn't affect you now, when you're young, but some day it'll bother you, you'll want children, a home, everything I could never give you."

To Itachi's surprise Sasuke walked over to the bed and sat down beside him, cuddling close to him in a way very uncharacteristic to the boy. "You're foolish niisan, foolish to believe that I would go to all this trouble, to defile myself with a stupid, petty whore who delights only in her own hedonistic desires if I didn't believe that you were worth my trouble. I would give my life for yours brother, and these feelings will not change, not in a day and certainly not in my lifetime. It's getting a little tiresome trying to outfox you, so I would appreciate it if you left your sentiments to yourself and let me make my own decisions."

"Be warned little brother, if you continue on this path I won't let you go."

"As though I would try," Sasuke smirked, pressing his lips against his older brother's and the two began to make out passionately. "Remind me though oniisama, as soon as your injuries heal we must finish up that business you left hanging."

Itachi smiled, "I doubt these wounds will get the chance to heal before I'm all over you my love."

A/N::Okay, that chapter is done and a lot faster than I thought it would be. I'm debating on whether or not that will be the last chapter, so if you want me to continue let me know and if I get enough positive feedback I'll continue, otherwise it was fun writing and I still have the Cain saga story and perhaps some future works, maybe even more with Sasuke and Itachi, although I might move on and write stories for other areas, regardless I hope you'll continue to support my stories and I'll try to keep writing for as long as possible.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N:: Been a long time since I've worked on anything. I have to flesh out what I want to do with this mess of a story, hopefully I can get a plot going and begin the second arc so to speak. Anyway, I hope the revival is somewhat enjoyable. I also hope to rewrite, or at least edit the first chapters so that it isn't as horrible. Until next time. ;3

Disclaimer:: Don't own Naruto or anything associated with it and I certainly don't claim to. Masashi Kishimoto and whoever he has sold the rights to the series to are the owners.

Chapter Fifteen

Itachi woke up in surprise, though not an unpleasant one, as he slowly opened his eyes and examined the sleeping figure of his younger brother, who still remained beside him. Part of him still regretted giving into his brother, however seeing him here, Itachi felt genuinely happy. He lightly stroked Sasuke's soft hair, and the younger man stirred a bit, before settling back into a restful sleep.

"Sasuke, it seems so wrong, even now. I used to stroke your hair like this when you were a child and had trouble sleeping. Now I don't do it to comfort you, but to show affection," Itachi smirked. He sighed and stretched, now standing. Sasuke continued to sleep soundly, allowing Itachi to quietly exit the room.

"Was the room to your liking?" The receptionist greeted, smiling warmly at Itachi.

"It was fine," Itachi replied, smiling back.

"If I were you I'd avoid heading out alone today," the receptionist warned, her smile had turned to a serious expression.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

"I'm not sure exactly, I've just seen a lot of shinobi patrolling the town this morning. I assume something must've happened to aggravate them," she replied. "This village is so peaceful that whenever the shinobi take an active role it can't be good."

"I see, thank you, but I'm sure I'll be fine," Itachi replied. He headed out into the village. The streets were still alive and bustling; people were peddling their wares in various stalls and couples laughed as they visited stores, walking arm and arm. Interspersed into the crowd were different people, although dressed like everyone else in the crowd, their actions were off. Occasionally one would hold their ear and mutter something. It was obvious this was the patrol the receptionist had mentioned.

"Interesting," Itachi noted to himself as he headed to a store to buy some food for himself and his brother when finally woke up.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" a disgruntled voice continually called out to the sleeping teen.

Sasuke sighed and stretched, opening his eyes to view the source of the annoyance.

"K-Karin?" Sasuke gasped. In the hotel room stood his old team who he had assumed died, Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo.

"Oh, Sasuke! Are you so happy to see me that you can't bear it?" Karin beamed, attempting to sit next to him.

"More than likely he can't believe that you managed to find him when he was trying so hard to run from you," Suigetsu replied.

"Shut up! Our passion is strong, Sasuke would never think that about me!" Karin shrieked in anger.

"Enough, what do you three want anyway?" Sasuke sighed, "It's been so long I assumed that you had all died."

"We were captured for a while and just when all hope seemed lost we managed to escape-." Karin began to regale the tale in detail, although Sasuke found himself zoning out. He was sure that Itachi had killed the team in attempts to enrage him. Had it all been a set up?

"Show me your stomach Karin," Sasuke finally spoke.

"What? Sasuke this is so sudden, I mean Suigetsu and Jugo are here, do you really want them to see?" Karin began to giggle.

"I just want to see your stomach to confirm something, not your tits," Sasuke shot back.

"A rejection from the man himself, how will you cope Karin?" Suigetsu smiled. Karin smacked him across the head.

"Shut up! For you Sasuke I'll do anything," Karin lifted her shirt so that her stomach was exposed. It was perfectly smooth, no sign of a scar from a burn mark or any kind of injury for that matter. There was no way there wouldn't be severe scarring with an injury that serious.

Sasuke sighed, "So none of you died."

"Such concern Sasuke, I would never die and leave you alone," Karin cooed.

"Have you gathered any intel at all on Madara since you've been gone?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah about that," Karin trailed off.

"You failed completely didn't you?" Sasuke sighed in annoyance.

"Look Sasuke, we've had a pretty rough time ourselves, we weren't just screwing around waiting for you to come back. The Akatsuki's been after us since we split up. Guess they know that we're with you," Suigetsu protested.

"Well whatever your reason the mission stays the same now that we have met up. Collect intel on Madara, anything you can find that we can use to take him down. Karin, you'll track me down when you uncover something. If for some reason a week passes and you fail to discover anything, send me a message or something letting me know that the plan is still moving along, but you haven't uncovered anything. That way if I don't receive a report I can assume that something went wrong," Sasuke explained.

"Come with us Sasuke, we miss you," Karin pleaded.

"I have things to take care of. We'll meet up later," Sasuke replied. His teammates nodded in acknowledgement of their assignment, leaving him alone in the hotel room once again.

_So you didn't kill them brother. Does that mean Sakura's alive too?_ Sasuke thought to himself. He sighed and stretched, standing up from the bed. That was when the thought finally crossed his mind. Itachi had left.

"He better not have run away again," Sasuke muttered to himself.

"What's that little brother? Talking to yourself?" Itachi smiled, walking in with a couple of white plastic bags.

"So you didn't kill them, did you?" Sasuke asked.

"So you found out? Don't misunderstand and think that I'm innocent of any wrongdoings, people did die. It just wasn't the people who supposedly did," Itachi replied.

"As though I care," Sasuke pulled off his t-shirt preparing to get dressed.

"Tempting me so soon?" Itachi asked, quickly closing the distance between them. He proceeded to gently kiss Sasuke along his exposed neck causing his younger brother to tense slightly at the unexpected touch.

"C'mon, I have to get ready, you're already ready," Sasuke protested, though he hardly fought against his brother.

"And wouldn't it be easier to get ready afterwards?" Itachi asked as he continued kissing Sasuke. He gently led the younger man to the bed. Sasuke sat down on the bed and Itachi broke away to sit beside him, only to pull him onto his lap so that Sasuke was straddling him. He lowered his head to Sasuke's chest and began to kiss the exposed flesh gently, moving to kiss the teen's erect nipples. Here he stopped and began to suck on them, causing Sasuke to let out a sigh of pleasure. He could feel Sasuke's cock stiffening as he began to get aroused.

"You really are trying to turn me on," Itachi smirked. He slid Sasuke's pants off and began to gently stroke Sasuke's erect penis. He could feel the teen tense up as his breathing began to become more rapid. Itachi moistened his fingers slightly in his mouth and slid them into Sasuke's anus as he began to prepare him to be penetrated. Sasuke winced slightly as he adjusted to the sensation and Itachi began to move his fingers in and out to relax the teen. He pulled out his fingers and pulled out his own hardened cock and gently lifted Sasuke's hips as he prepared to enter him.

Sasuke's face contorted slightly in pain as Itachi entered him.

"Sorry, it'll get better soon," Itachi whispered to his brother as he lightly kissed him on the lips. He continued to stroke Sasuke's cock until precum began to drip from the tip, drenching Itachi's hands as he continued. Itachi held Sasuke's hip with his other hand and guided him along to move up and down. At first, Sasuke let out gasps of shock as he clenched his eyes shut trying to get used to the motion. Eventually he began to let out moans of pleasure, and Itachi guided him to continue hitting that spot. Sasuke could feel his head filling with a pressure as the pleasure mounted. At this point, he increased the rhythm of his hips, so that Itachi was penetrating him harder and faster. He could tell that Itachi himself was reaching his limit, although he wasn't as vocal as Sasuke, his breathing was rapid indicating his enjoyment.

He felt as though he was about to explode from the mounting stimulation, and he craved the release. He let out a gasp as he came, streams of white semen dripping down Itachi's hand. He felt Itachi release himself as well and Sasuke collapsed onto his chest, panting as he tried to relax his racing heart.

Itachi cupped his hand around Sasuke's chin and tilted his head up. "I love you much, my cute little Sasuke." He planted a kiss on Sasuke's lips and retracted his face quickly. Sasuke fell back onto Itachi's chest and laid there for a while until he felt Itachi lift him off of him and set him down on the bed.

"Now you can get ready," Itachi smirked. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom, quickly washing himself off. He put on a loose black t-shirt and baggy black pants.

"Remind me sometime to save the sex for the shower, rather than fucking first," Itachi smirked with a devious look in his eye as Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom. His hair hung loosely around his face as stray water drops trailed down his shirt.

"I'll try to keep it in mind next time you ambush me," Sasuke commented and he picked up his blade, sliding it into his belt. "Let's go, we won't accomplish anything by staying in this hotel all day."

"I am a bit curious. Apparently this area is under tight security, but I'm not sure why. They're all over the village though, which leads me to the obvious conclusion that something serious is happening here. I Went to the trouble to bring back this food for you though so at least eat something first," Itachi gestured to the bags still sitting on the table where he had left them.

"I'm never hungry when I wake up, I figured you'd know that by now," Sasuke replied.

"Don't complain that you're starving later on then, I won't buy you anything while we're out," Itachi smirked.

"I'm not a little kid, hunger won't stop me, let's go," Sasuke shot back, his tone portraying his obvious annoyance.

"As you wish," Itachi sighed and followed the young shinobi out of the room.

"Kill me," a voice moaned from somewhere nearby the hotel. Sasuke and Itachi heard gasps and immediately realized something wasn't right. They headed over to the source of the commotion and found a small group of people gathered around something.

"Step aside, we'll take care of this," a small group of the ninja parted the crowd.

"Sir, what the fuck is this thing?" One of the shinobi, a fairly young looking man, commented as he averted his gaze.

"Please, just kill me. I don't want to live," the voice from earlier spoke again as it sensed people approaching.

"Sir, what happened to you?" A female shinobi asked. She had a cool confidence to her that made it obvious she was the leader of the group.

"Just kill me, please, end my suffering. No more needles no more cutting, please I can't stand it," the male voice continued to plead.

"Very well, may you find the peace in death that you could not attain in life," the woman solemnly stated as she withdrew a kunai from a pouch attached to her waist.

"Captain, you aren't really going to-."

"And what else should I do then? He's beyond help now, at least it'll be quick and relatively painless this way," the woman cut him off. She bent over and a cry was heard before no further noise came from the direction.

"I'd love to meet the sick son of a bitch who keeps leaving their experiments all over town for us to find. I'd show him some experimentation he wouldn't soon forget," the younger shinobi from earlier grumbled.

"We'll find this bastard and pay them kindly for interfering with our village," the woman affirmed. She wiped a small splatter of blood off of her face and sighed. "Nakamura, Matsuyama, I would like the two of you to take care of getting this body to the morgue. Tell them to send us the results of the autopsy. Any piece of information could prove pertinent."

"As you wish ma'am," both of the ninja saluted the woman and she walked off. The crowd had by and large dissipated so that the source of the commotion was finally visible to Itachi and Sasuke, who had been standing there the whole time. On the ground lay a severely disfigured corpse. Its eyes were sown shut, as though they had been removed, and each limb was cut off to the joint where it was crudely stitched together. Heavy burn marks marred the victim's torso so that it was hardly recognizable as more than a mass of blistered flesh. There was a slash mark across the man's neck from where the leader of the shinobi had presumably slashed the throat of the man. After seeing him, it was obvious he was destined to die regardless and therefore it clearly had been a mercy killing.

"That's rather disturbing," Sasuke commented, turning away from the scene.

"It would appear to be the work of a truly disturbed individual," Itachi sighed.

"This has nothing to do with us though, unless Madara has taken up human experimentation. I'd say it was Orochimaru, but I killed him so that's impossible," Sasuke replied in disinterest.

"Your concern for the well being of others is touching," Itachi smirked as the two began to walk away.

"There's no time to get involved in every little problem we come to, all it does is waste time," Sasuke shot back.

"Unless it actually was relevant," Itachi replied.

"I didn't take you for the philanthropic type," Sasuke stared at Itachi curiously.

"That's right, I'm a monster and nothing more. I suppose I'll drop the matter already. If it is our problem, I'm sure we'll run into the one responsible eventually," Itachi sighed in defeat.

"Has your curiosity been sated now? I wanna train some," Sasuke asked.

"Alright, we'll find a suitable spot," Itachi smiled and the two began to walk. Without warning, Itachi stopped and began to cough. At first it seemed like nothing more than a minor irritation, but it soon turned into a cough attack. The older Uchiha felt something hot and wet splash against his hand as he used it to cover his mouth. Sasuke looked on in concern and attempted to approach his older brother.

"It's okay Sasuke," Itachi reflexively held up his hand not covered in blood and smiled gently at his brother. "I'll train with you later, you go ahead, I need to take care of something."

"You sure you're okay? That cough sounded pretty serious," Sasuke eyed his brother warily.

"I'll be fine, I'll be out later to train with you," Itachi brushed Sasuke's concern aside. Sasuke seemed to hesitate slightly, but finally nodded and left him behind. When Sasuke was out of sight, Itachi collapsed to his knees and opened his hand which was completely smeared with blood.

"Damn this body," Itachi cursed. He kneeled for a minute until his vision stopped spinning and stood up, pulling out his pill bottle. He gulped down a few of the pills and sighed, returning from where he had come from.

Sasuke practiced his strikes with his katana, trying to improve his chidori blade so it would become nearly unavoidable and deadly. He kept stumbling as his thoughts trailed to Itachi. No matter what the man tried to say, in the end there was something off about him.

"Damn it," Sasuke cursed as he shoved the blade into the dirt.

"You're quite strong, aren't you Sasuke?" a deep voice complimented the ninja, although there was an almost mocking quality to the speaker's voice.

Sasuke spun around to confront the individual and was face to face with a masked man in the familiar Akatsuki cloak, Madara Uchiha.

"You're bold, showing your face in front of me when you know I'm aiming to kill you," Sasuke smirked. The man didn't appear to have hostile attentions, yet at the same time his appearance could bring anything but good will.

"Relax Sasuke, I didn't come here to fight you. In fact I'll reveal to you right away that this is merely a shadow clone. Any time you get tired of our chat you can strike me and I'll be gone, I won't even try to avoid it," Madara chuckled.

"And what could you possibly want to tell me?" Sasuke asked, still poised for an attack.

"I'll get to the point and from there you can decide what you want to do. I came here to talk to you about your brother, Itachi. I figured it was time that you discovered the truth."

A/N:: A long time coming, I know, but I had given up writing for a while. It's hard doing this story outside of canon because I want to tie in canon elements, like Sasuke getting the EMS, but I can't since Itachi's alive. Oh well, until next time!


End file.
